


Ash Emblem

by Alakazing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakazing/pseuds/Alakazing
Summary: Five hundred years before the war of Nohr and Hoshido, the Rainbow Sage created the five sacred weapons in order to win the war of the First Dragons. The five champions who wielded them went their separate ways, and four kingdoms arose. But the peace would not last, and soon the world was once again consumed with all out war. A dark presence has taken its hold on the former heroes, and a new generation must take up the sword in order to make peace in a world drowning in blood.From the fire, ash. And from the ash... annihilation.





	1. Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> **[You can skip this if you're willing to put up with some oddities in the writing style!]**
> 
>  
> 
> This story-- originally titled "Memoria"-- is an ongoing project primarily hosted on GameFAQs' Fire Emblem: Fates Conquest messageboard. I've decided to post it on an external site made exclusively for fanfiction, since the board is losing traction rather quickly and I believe the story I'm writing stands on its own. In short-- I have an audience of maybe six people (each of which I can name from memory), and was wondering if An Archive of Our Own would appreciate it. But because of the translation from one site to another, I'm going to have to explain a number of oddities with this story...
> 
> Ash Emblem is an "Avatar Run". These were a popular trend on GameFAQs for a time-- where the thread's creator would request that other forum users would create a save file for the game, for the sole purpose of creating a low-level main character to be recruited. The thread creator would then play through the entire game using only characters submitted in these threads. Things started going crazy when some of these thread creators began to write support conversations between user-created units, and then entire stories. I did two of these before Ash Emblem. The first I finished, the second (a generation-later sequel to the first) I cancelled, and this third one is a fresh start. Suffice to say, it is also a prequel to the original Fire Emblem Fates canon. 
> 
> This story breaks away, to some extent, from the bare-bones storytelling of early Avatar Runs, but still follows certain traditions that differ from regular writing. I'll tell you know so you don't freak out later when they suddenly show up:
> 
> -Chapters are modeled after in-game chapters, and so there will be a large battle at the beginning or end of virtually every chapter.  
> -Each of these battles has some sort of "Boss," again to emulate the games. There's almost always a conversation involved before, during or after this "boss fight". It could be a dumb quick exchange of dialogue or a full blown scene.  
> -Sometimes, when two major characters fight, I add a "boss" label even when it's outside the big fight for the chapter. Force of habit.  
> -This is a big one: On GameFAQs, I wrote forum posts as individual units of writing, with the beginning of the forum post starting a new scene and the end of the post ending the scene. So when you stick all the posts together to make a chapter, you get a big mess! So I added a dash between each forum post to let you know that the little scene is over.  
> -It's a little childish, but I featured music from the games (and other video games) in my posts on GameFAQs. Since they allowed for embedding youtube videos, readers could just click the link at the top of the post and listen while they read. It's informal, but for the hell of it I'm leaving the youtube links in. Click 'em if you want, or just read in silence.  
> -GameFAQs doesn't allow for editing past posts after a couple of hours have passed, so I'm caught in a strict "no turning back" policy with this story. What I write now is stuck here forever!
> 
> I do not consider myself an experienced fanfiction writer, nor even a frequent reader of it. Ash Emblem was written in a vacuum, for fun, and whether or not I tick all the boxes is kind of up in the air. 
> 
> The story is told in four acts, one of which I've completely written and the second I'm right at the finale of.
> 
> Also, you know how I said that this was an Avatar Run? That means that the vast majority of the protagonists (and there's a lot of them, so don't panic) were designed and created (with backstories and all) by friends and strangers on GameFAQs. And I'm not done writing the story yet, so who knows if maybe someone here could submit a character...? So just a word of warning, rather than focusing on a small group, I'll be juggling an ensemble cast of 15+ heroes and a half dozen villains. This is an entire Fire Emblem story we're trying to make here, from Prologue to Endgame, and the army I'm writing simulates an in-game team of characters. You have been warned!
> 
> Before I forget: Due to some save editing shenanigans I no longer play the in-game save file for Ash Emblem. This is a story-only endeavor from here on out.
> 
> Did I forget anything? I'm sure I'll adjust this notes section later. Sorry for the bigass wall of text. Just go read the story! As of writing this introduction and beginning the "import the story from GameFAQs to AO3" project, Ash Emblem is approximately 80,000 words, and we are a little under halfway done with the entire story. 
> 
> ...Why do I do this to myself?

**Original Post:**

**[This was the preview of the story, introducing the setting. It was originally part of the thread where I recruited the characters. Since I never properly introduce the kingdoms in-story, I feel the need to add this to the beginning.]**

_A very long time ago... before Nohr, and before Hoshido. There were no queens or kings that ruled the land. Humanity was primitive. They worshiped and served none but their gods, the First Dragons. Dozens of small civilizations emerged, each worshiping their deity and keeping the peace. Sacrifices, of both man and animal, were made in their honor._  
  
Most powerful of them all, however, was the Prism Dragon. The titan who commanded the skies and created rainbows. His followers were scattered across the lands, looking upon the skies and praising him.  
  
But... the land would not know peace for long.   
  
Over the millennia, the dragons began to fall into madness. Degeneration took them as they began to fight one another. The Prism Dragon watched as his brothers and sisters plunged the world into war, each hell bent on controlling everything. Humanity felt the worst of it; their battles torched the land and slaughtered thousands in the crossfire. And so the last sane dragon had decided to make humanity his champion.   
  
He created four weapons of incredible power, to be wielded by four heroes of unparalleled bravery. With their combined abilities, paired with the gifts bestowed upon them by the Prism dragon, these four warriors united humanity and ended the war of the dragons outright. Many of the first dragons died in these next coming battles. Those who survived committed themselves to solitude. In the end, only the name of the dragon of rainbows was the one remembered throughout the land. The four heroes pledged to uphold peace in their new world, and went their separate ways to form their own civilizations.  
  
A mere fifty years have passed since then... And the last dragon himself is now on the brink of madness. For a decade he has fallen silent to the prayers of the people. And the champions, aging and deteriorating, have betrayed their oath. The four kingdoms have plunged into a ruinous war. There is a mighty curse on the sacred weapons, and time is running out before humanity becomes yet another forgotten note on the stage of history.

_-_

**THE FOUR KINGDOMS:**  
  
It will be another few centuries before Nohr and Hoshido are founded. The world is divided among four major powers, each wildly different from its neighbors. But each faction wants nothing more than the conquest and destruction of the others. What we need, more than others, is heroes. People who are willing to put everything on the line in the name of peace between the four kingdoms...  
  
**Skadi Village**. The civilization founded by the legendary wielder of the Fujin Yumi. Although it is small in size and population, its shinobi warriors are deceptively capable. It is a land of merchants and free thought, but they are distrusting of outsiders.   
  
Classes: Diviner, Apothecary, Kitsune, Ninja, Oni Savage, Dread Fighter and Songstress.   
  
**The Mikaboshi Empire**. A massive, belligerent empire spanning much of the eastern side of the continent. The Emperor, wielder of Raijinto, seeks to assimilate Skadi and then conquer the entire rest of the world with the brute might of his army of samurai.  
  
Classes: Monk, Shrine Maiden, Samurai, Spear Fighter, Archer, Wyvern Rider and Ballistician.   
  
**The Halidom of Yggdrasillia**. A proud kingdom to the north west, and the home of a pious legion of female knights known as the Valkyries. The land is strict in its principles, and highly matriarchal. The Yggdrasilian Exalt, wielder of Brynhildr in the draconic war, has mandated that all men are to be kept in check, watched carefully and prevented from holding high positions of power.   
  
Classes: Lancer, Cavalier, Mercenary, Troubadour, Sky Knight, Wolfskin, Maid, Butler, Great Lord, Lodestar and Grandmaster.  
  
**The Kingdom of Gallahad**. The most feared of the four kingdoms across the world. King Despereaux, wielder of the holy blade Siegfried, has launched a worldwide crusade to capture and enslave the three other kingdoms. Many of the captured men are forced into labor, the women sacrificed to their god and turned into witches, and their children subjected to some other unknown fate. Much of their fight is with Yggdrasilia as of this point, but they regularly send armies of slavers into Skadi to capture land for their upcoming invasion of Mikaboshi as well as to send free labor to the front lines. Worst yet, there are rumors that the king is in search of a bride, and he's looking for one sort of person in particular-- someone in Skadi.  
  
Classes: Knight, Fighter, Outlaw, Dark Mage, Witch, Dark Falcon and Faceless. 

-

 

 **A hobbyist called Alakazing presents…**  

**A rather casually told story, about a long-forgotten calamity.**

"Here." Odette tossed him a bokken.

He eyed the wooden blade for a moment. "...A sword?"

"For sparring." She backed up a few paces and raised her own weapon. "Today's as good a day as any to start training, right?"

The bokken felt disproportionately heavy in his hands. "...Odette, you know I'm not much of a fighter."

"Me neither." She shrugged. "But if one of us is going to someday wield this 'sacred blade', whatever it might be... we ought to know how to fight with regular swords, right?"

"...So that's what's been on your mind..." Apollo leaned his sword against the fence and sat on the old wood planks.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

He was staring down at their small village. "I guess I just don't share your enthusiasm. I don't think I could ever imagine myself as one of those... heroes."

"Doesn't it excite you, though?" Her eyes opened wide with wonder. "The two of us, on the battlefield, fighting for what's right. Maybe one day saving the world."

"I'm sorry, Odette... it doesn't. It terrifies me. I don't want to have to fight... I don't want to see _you_ have to fight."

"Well, of course you don't. You're too sweet. But... some day real soon, we're gonna find out what that prophecy really means. And we're gonna have to be ready." The wind picked up and lightly tossed her hair to the side, revealing her serene expression. "I'm gonna be thirteen tomorrow. I just think it's destiny. It comes in and takes us away whether we're expecting it or not."

"If... if you have to be a hero someday..." He gingerly picked up the bokken once again, but held by the blade with both hands. "If the blade chooses you, could you promise me something?"

"I'm all ears, Apollo."

"Even if I can't bring myself to raise this sword. Could you let me come with you? Won't you need someone to tend to your wounds? I want to at least be able to protect you, if I can't fight on my own."

"...Yeah." She tilted her head. "Of course. We'll look after each other. We'll be unstoppable. ...Well, we'll have to be. Hehe."

"Thanks, Odette."

"What are you thanking me for? You're the one who's always backing me up, right? You're what keeps me going."

"..."

_That was four years ago. And I'll never forget that smile she gave me that morning._

_Never._

 

 

**Act I: Skadi**

 

Their campfire was almost out. Apollo, already awake, was sitting with his back to the cave wall, staring silently at the last few embers. White hair drooped down over his face, in front of a cold and dreamy expression. Outside, dawn was slowly breaking. Areku, an older boy with dark hair slicked back, was quietly snoring on the ground beside the fire. His fuzzy ears twitched instinctively for a moment or two, and then his eyes suddenly opened.

"Umm..." Apollo tilted his head and watched as Areku jerked upright and suddenly became very still. "Good morni-"

"SHH!"

He stayed silent and furrowed his brow.

"...You hear that?" whispered Areku. He raised one ear, listening closely to something outside of their cave.

"...Nothing here. I don't exactly have your ears."

"There's something going on out there." Areku got to his feet and stumbled outside. "Smells like Skadi soldiers. They're carrying some pretty fragrant poison."

"That makes sense, we're getting closer to their territory."

"And a few horses and... valkyries?"

"Valkyries? As in, Yggdrasillian soldiers?"

"It's been a while since I smelled one of those. Err, saw one."

"They must be pretty far from home..." Apollo followed his companion outside and squinted at the sky. It was still dark out. A small river was running past their cave. "I wonder what they're looking for."

"I can smell blood, too. They're probably skirmishing with the shinobi." A tremor shook the earth and the surrounding trees, causing the wildlife to scatter. They could see a pillar of purple light tear through the sky. "...Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"M-magic?"

"I'm gonna check it out!" Areku pressed his palms together, and his body disappeared in a puff of smoke. In his place was a seven-tailed fox, accompanied by two blue flaming orbs. With an exited growl it scampered up the steep hill and towards the action.

"Areku, wait up!" Apollo chased after him, but couldn't get past the wall. "Not this again..." He flinched when he heard a mighty splash right behind him, the volume of which was great enough to partially douse him with water. Someone had fallen from the sky. "...Uh oh." With a slight panic Apollo jumped into the river and dove towards the bottom, reaching for the one who had fallen in. The boy he caught hold of was sinking, and difficult to lift-- metal armor. Signature of Yggdrasillia. With a bit of effort, however, he was able to carry him to shore.

"Are... are you okay?"

 

**Chapter I: Outsiders**

 

Apollo pulled out a wooden staff and held it above the boy’s chest, checking for any injuries. He had apparently hit the water from a high distance, but there weren’t any breaks or serious bruises. After some struggling, the boy slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the staff’s green light. “Ugh…"

“That must’ve been one hell of a drop back there… can you move?”

He inched away and sat up, looking at Apollo’s clothes with suspicion. They were distinctly eastern. “Who are you?”

“Just a medic.”

“Are you with Skadi?”

“I’m not really with anyone, I suppose. I’m… heading in that direction, though.”

“...Then why did you help me?”

“Yggdrasillia hasn’t done me any wrong. And you were gonna drown.”

“Heeeey!” Areku called from the cliffs, still in the body of a fox. “It’s pretty crazy up here, Apollo. Let’s get out of here!”

“W-well…” The boy got to his feet and checked his scabbard. “I have to get back to my platoon. Thank you for saving me, but it’s--” He suddenly groaned and collapsed.

“Huh?” Apollo checked more closely. Under his pauldron, a small kunai had been lodged into his arm. He carefully pulled it out; the tip was dripping with a purple liquid. “...That’s not good.”

“What’s going on?” Areku jumped down and took a look. “Oh. The poison I smelled earlier.”

“You said you knew your way around here, right Areku?”

“Yeah, like the back of my hand. Paw. Whatever.”

“We need to get this man to a good apothecary. I can heal wounds, but venom is an entirely different story.”

“This guy? The guy you just met who fell out of the sky? From _Yggdrasillia?_ ”

“Didn’t I save your life, too?”

“...Well, alright. First of all, it’s a pretty big detour. You sure about spending another few days off course?”

The stranger looked up at them, still cringing from the pain. “I-I can still hear you two, you know.”

“Shut up and save your energy,” snapped Areku.

Apollo fiddled with his staff. “I… I can spare a few more days.”

“Alright, then. And the other thing…”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll be helping a Yggdrasillian soldier cross further into Skadi.” They heard rustling in the surrounding trees. “And pissing off a lot of shinobi.”

“Look, Areku. You’re a kitsune, he’s a wounded soldier, and I’m a neutral medic. They shouldn’t have authority to attack us.”

“Yeah, well…” Areku sniffed at the air. Skadian ninja descended in front of them and drew their weapons. “...Have fun convincing _them_ that.”

“H-hey, hold it!” Apollo raised his staff in self defense. “I’m--”

“We know,” their leader interrupted. “We’ve been listening. And you’re harboring an enemy.”

“He can’t fight!”

“But he can talk. And he will, once you had him over.” The dread fighter approached them with another poisoned kunai. “We’re giving you this deal once, _outsiders_ : surrender that swordsman, and we’ll let you go free.”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1pFJq03gdk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1pFJq03gdk)

“Well, I didn’t come here to make enemies…” Apollo looked down at the boy, who was already drawing his own broadsword. Areku snarled. “But I’m not about to abandon a patient, either.”

**Rout the enemy.**

-

**Boss: Areku vs Shirane**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b77JIsYClXM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b77JIsYClXM)

With most of his subordinates disarmed or tossed into the river, the dread fighter closed in on them.

"Any last words...?"

Areku shrugged. "I like to imagine I'll have another 60 or so years to decide on something like that."

"Hand over the boy. It doesn't have to end this way."

"The Yggdrasillian kid's with us. I'm not gonna pretend to know his story, here... but I know how you ninjas are with your prisoners. You beat and interrogate them, and force them to sell out their friends!"

"It's to protect the people. If you'd ever fought an honest battle in your life, you'd understand what it's like to defend your kingdom-- at any cost."

The words resonated with him. Areku glared at him and let out a low, furious growl. "You... you don't know me at all. Get over here and give me something to sink my teeth into."

**Defeat--**

"Grr..." Shirane stepped back and sheathed his weapon, covered in cuts and bite marks. "We were on good terms with your tribe, kitsune. Why turn on us now?!"

"I'm not with the tribe! I'm just loyal to myself. Go ahead and tell yourself what you're doing is for the greater good. I've got my own principles. And so long as there's freaks like you who don't live up to them, I'll keep my teeth nice and sharp. Now scram!"

"...Fall back," Shirane ordered his men. "They're not worth the trouble." Some of them took to the trees, while others deployed smoke bombs. Before long, it was silent.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s87q1zExTwo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s87q1zExTwo)

The Yggdrasillian boy exhaled and sheathed his blade. He grasped his arm when the adrenaline died down.

"Ugh, what did I say about saving your energy?" Areku scolded. "Ride on my back if you have to. It's a long walk down to Jinya Valley, kid. The hospital there is owned by the Skadian army, but they won't turn you away. All of the cranky soldiers there are too weak to pick up a sword, much less shoo you away. So all you've gotta convince is the shrine maidens in charge. They're cool."

"Don't... don't call me that."

"...What, _kid_?"

"I can't be more than a couple of years younger than you. And my name is Taylor."

"Certainly sounds Yggdrasillian. I'm Areku. And the weird albino over there is Apol..." They looked over to where Apollo was crouched down. He was tending to one of the Skadian shinobi that had attacked them. "Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing, Apollo?!"

"Let me focus for a second. It looks like you left a pretty bad gash in his stomach."

"Are... are you _healing_ him?!"

"He'll bleed out if we just leave him here. The others must not have noticed him when they left..." The soldier groaned, but didn't attempt to resist. "Hush, now. I'll get you patched up. Areku, you go on ahead and rush Taylor to Jinya Valley. We need to get him that antivenom as soon as possible. Him fighting probably sped up the damage. I'll catch up with you once I know this one will make it."

"...Alright. I hope you know what you're doing, Apollo." Areku turned to Taylor and gestured to his back. "Get on. I'm stronger than I look."

-

**Apollo: Priest (Nohr Prince + Staves)**

An enigmatic boy who carries both a wooden staff and a katana wrapped in linen. Speaks little of his past, but is determined to reach the Skadian capital. His reputation has spread across Skadi, somewhat, as a mysterious priest who carries both a blade and a staff, who heals anyone from any side that he comes across. Spends the most time daydreaming.

 

**Areku: Kitsune**

A sarcastic fox spirit who would rather pick apples than pick fights, but is a fierce fighter all the same. He travels with Apollo for safety, but is looking to reach Mikaboshi once Apollo has found what he’s looking for. The one most afraid of spiders.

 

**Taylor: Mercenary**

A Yggdrasillian cadet whose mother was a renowned Valkyrie. Although some in his platoon distrust him for being a boy, he’s widely adored for his shy and easygoing personality. Has the most genuine smile.

 

-

Hours passed by as Areku navigated through the endless forest the Skadians called home. The terrain was uneven and, in most places, unpaved. Massive trees covered the sky and left their path in a perpetual shade. They mostly traveled in silence, occasionally avoiding traps and alarms set for Mikaboshijin spies.

"I've, uh... I've never met a kitsune before."

"Don't get used to it. Once we've got you that antivenom, you need to find your platoon and then get the hell out of here. Skadi's a dangerous place to wander alone, especially if you're an enemy soldier. Or an outcast, like me."

"Like you? I had always heard the Skadians and the kitsune were closely allied."

"I wasn't lying when I was talking to that dread fighter. I ran away from home. Weird to think it was only about a month ago... it already feels like forever."

"Why did you run?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I... I figured you might like a home."

"A home?"

"You've been wandering around for a while, now. My platoon would be glad to have you, once we find them again. Some of us are wolfskin, in fact. And it's not like you have any loyalty to Skadi."

"...I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"Hm...?"

"Listen, kid."

"Taylor."

"Right, Taylor. Kid. I'm not _looking_ for a home. I'm a wanderer for a reason. Let's just say I've got places to be, okay?" And with that, they finally came into a clearing. At the other end of the valley was a tiny hamlet, at the end of which was a humble hospital. "Here's the deal. I'll drop you off at the apothecary, make sure everything's alright on your end, and then track down your platoon. God knows you've got enough of their scent on you. Now that I think of it, is that... lipstick I smell on your cheeks?"

"N-no! Absolutely not!"

"...Sure. Anyway, I'll track them down, make sure they don't spear me to death, and set up a rendezvous with you so they can bring you home and get out of this place before you can get attacked by any more ninjas."

"You would do that for me?"

"Pff, anything to get Apollo to stop whining."

"Yeah, I... I was going to ask about that."

"About what?"

"Apollo, the boy you've been traveling with. Does he just try to heal anyone he comes across?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a total bleeding heart. No loyalty to any place or any nation, it seems. Like me. But if there's _any_ sort of conflict in his way, he always takes the side of whoever can't defend himself. He doesn't even accept payment! I really don't get how he expects to survive, well, anywhere. But he did save my life, and as naive and annoying as he can be sometimes... he's a good guy to have at your side when things get rough. It's hard to get him to talk, though."

"Quite the opposite of you, then." Taylor giggled.

"Shut up or I'll make you walk the rest of the way."

"Sorry."

"Anyway..." Areku began to make his way down the valley. "From time to time I'll ask about his past. He won't spill a thing. Usually he either sidesteps the question or gives some generic story that doesn't really say anything. Something like 'oh, well, I was raised in a temple west of here, where I learned healing magic and the ancient rituals and the like'. There's obviously more to it than that, but he won't budge. What I do know is that he's dead set on reaching the Skadian capital, for some reason. I think the kid wants an audience with the chieftain. Suicide, if you ask me..."

"The chieftain... you mean the hero who wielded the Fujin Yumi all those years ago?"

"The same old fart. He'll eat poor Apollo alive. That's not even the weirdest part, though. I know you've seen the wooden staff he carries around, but did you also notice that iron scabbard he keeps on his back?"

"Is he a samurai?"

"Hell no, he couldn't hurt a squirrel. But he keeps a shrouded sword inside of it-- a katana. I've never seen him use it. Not once. Still, he takes it off his back and stares at it every night. It's just plain creepy."

"Maybe there's a reason he doesn't talk about his past."

"You might be right. It's none of my business. You've got places to be. I do, too, and he's headed his own way. At least I got to vent to someone." Before long, the hospital loomed over them. Chapped blue paint lined the two pillars at the gateway. "Alright, all smiles from here. You're gonna scare them in those Yggdrasillian clothes of yours, so don't make any sudden movements. I'll take care of the talking."

-

 _I'll be at least an hour behind... Hopefully Areku won't mind._ Apollo made his way through the forest on his own, after patching up the shinobi and helping him find his way to the main road. He watched the trees as he passed through the thick foliage, using the sun's position as a compass. _Jinya Valley. I think I know where that is... This would go a lot faster if I could find Areku's paw prints somewhere, but knowing him I'd end up scaling a mountain or jumping over a ravine trying to follow him. I guess I'll find my own way._

He could hear rustling further on ahead. He pulled out his staff and prepared for the worst, but whoever it was didn't seem to be aware of his presence. There was a patch of light up ahead, where some of the trees had been toppled. Cautiously, he approached the clearing and hid behind an adjacent tree. The rustling stopped. He looked over his shoulder.

A young valkyrie stumbled out of the brush and into the light, panting heavily. Her pegasus wasn't far behind, still in the shadows behind her. She took a moment to rest against a tree, looking behind her. "Where am I...?" She weakly muttered.

 _Another Yggdrasillian... I'll bet she was part of Taylor's platoon. Maybe I should--_ His thoughts were interrupted as shinobi dropped in from the branches, surrounding the valkyrie and drawing their weapons. Apollo took a chance and snuck another look; the dread fighter from before was there, as well as the ninjas who had escaped during their last encounter. _Those guys again... there's no way I could take them on alone. They don't seem to have noticed me yet, though..._ He gripped his staff tightly, but chose not to act.

The valkyrie sighed and quietly threw down her spear. Shirane stepped closer, a knife in hand. "Where are the rest of your platoon?"

She was already choking on her words. "We're s-scattered... we were chased completely out of formation. Are you going to kill us?"

"No. Not yet, at least. Not until you give us a good reason to." He sheathed his kunai and began tying her wrists. "You're pretty far from Yggdrasil, outsider. What business do you have here in Skadi? You thought you could take down our village with a direct attack, with those measly forces?"

"No, no... Your forces intercepted us when we were trying to make an escape eastward. The Exalt was always aware of your nation's presence in the war, but until today we weren't even aware your hidden village was located here."

"An escape eastward." Shirane wore a mask, but Apollo could _feel_ his scowl. "We're expected to believe that?" Some of his subordinates trained their blades on her. "Explain yourself. Quickly."

"Two weeks ago, when we were setting up camp, my squadron was ambushed by a gang of Gallish slavers. I was one of the first they captured... they ended up abducting a third of our soldiers before escaping into the night. We were gone before the rest of us could ready our weapons and properly fight back. I was chained up and sent marching straight to Gallahad with most of my other companions. The rest, I... I don't want to think about. Just last night, the remains of my squadron launched a counteroffensive to rescue us. They freed me, and a couple of others, but those Gallish pigs were expecting us. They picked us out of the skies and seized anyone who wasn't killed in combat. I was reunited with the army, but the battle was a disaster. The only way we could flee was east. Through the night, we flew and gained distance away from them, but then..." Her eyes narrowed. "When we tried to take refuge in the forest, we ran into you. Now the squadron's in complete disarray."

Shirane crossed his arms. "...We were just looking after ourselves. An unfortunate story, and it wouldn't surprise me one bit from our experience with Gallahad, but you are an enemy all the same. At least you'll be safe from the slavers once you're in our custody."

"You're so sure about that?"

"Your situation was a fluke. Skadi is concealed in the great forest. They won't find us-- or leave to tell the tale, at least."

"There's something you should know, then. I overheard a couple of things when we were being marched southward. The Gallish already know their next target. A place called Jinya Valley... Supposedly there's a hospital of vulnerable Skadian soldiers and shrine maidens there."

Shirane tensed up. "What...?"

"Do you know anything about that?"

 _Wait... Jinya Valley? That's where Areku's headed!_ Apollo got back behind cover. _That's where the slavers are going...?_

"...You're bluffing."

"What would be the point? I hate them just as much as you do. If you're as powerful an army as you claim to be, you'll kill those monsters. You _have_ to!"

"...Take her back to the camp with the others," Shirane ordered, pointing out two of his men. "The rest of you, come with me! Fire a smoke signal, gather as many of us as you can and head straight for the hospital!"

 _They'll never make it in time. We're not far from the Gallish boarder at all, and the sun's out already._ He looked around. The girl's pegasus was still there, slowly backing away from the commotion. _I guess she won't be needing this._ He quickly jumped on and lifted his staff, casting a small spell and calming down the steed. "Come on, now. Up, up!"

"Who's there?!" Shirane chased him down and caught sight of him just as Apollo took to the skies. "What the hell...?"

"You heard her!" Apollo called down at them. "Jinya's in danger. I'll go on ahead, but you have to get as many of your soldiers as you can down to the hospital!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm just a medic." Before they could decide on striking him in the air, his steed flew above the trees and bolted straight to Jinya Valley.

-

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niyFHU2pfuQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niyFHU2pfuQ)

"Hey..." Areku smiled nervously as the doors slowly opened. A demure shrine maiden stepped out, whose pale green hair was tied in a long ponytail.

"Greetings." She bowed, ignoring his scruffy appearance. "Welcome to our humble hospital. Are you... in need of medical assistance?" She got up close and pulled up his sleeves, methodically checking for scratch marks.

"Uh, w-wait just a moment!" His face was red. He backed away and adjusted his clothes. "No, it's not me. I need to see the apothecary, for uh..." He sighed and gestured to Taylor. "Him. For him. He got hit with some pretty nasty poison."

"Oh my..." The girl folded her hands. "But he's..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Couldn't you help us out, here? Juuust this once?"

"I... I'm not supposed to do this, but..." She grabbed Taylor's wrist and pulled him inside. "I can't just turn away someone in need. We'll get you fixed up!" They took a sharp turn once they were inside the building. "First, we'll need to get a proper grasp on how much of your body the poison has already affected." They stepped into a room at the end of the old hall and she shut the door behind them. "I'm Tori, by the way. I'll be supervising your recovery. Your shirt, please!"

"W-what?! Can we slow down?" Taylor's muffled voice asked in a panic. Areku chuckled and kicked off his sandals.

"One moment--" The girl opened the door again and called out to Areku, "Can you fetch Tonica?"

"Uh, who?"

"She's our expert on medicine. You'll find her in her lab at the back of the hospital, unless she's tinkering with one of the patients. And, if you can help it..." Her volume lowered. "...can you make sure none of the soldiers hear about our patient? We're not in much danger right now, but if anyone else were to report this to the chieftain..."

"...Yeah. You've got it, boss." He shut the door behind him and wandered through the facility. Much of the ground was covered in blankets and sleeping soldiers. A few times he passed by a man with a limp, or a wooden crutch under one arm. _Huh. Guess not everyone's a fancy shinobi in the army. These poor guys are probably regular people who are just protecting their land._ He took a closer look, and moved on to the main hall. _Just patients and shrine girls, it seems. So... where are the guards? Is there anyone defending this place?_ The vase to his side rattled as he passed by it, and the floor floor shook at his feet. Just then, a small _boom_ came from the room directly in front of him. Curiosity got the better of him, and he slid open the door. Bitterly fragrant smoke poured out the top. "Ugh, what the hell...?"

"Hey!" One of the patients to his left barked. "Keep that gunk out of our breathing room. It's not like we can just get up and leave, you jerk!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Areku slipped in and shut the door behind him. "Yep..." he said, between coughs, "this looks like the medicine shop alright."

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZL1gcVuT0E ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZL1gcVuT0E)

A tomboyish girl with frizzy blue hair stood at the center, holding a porcelain phial that was broken on the bottom end. Her face was covered in ash, and her expression was less than thrilled. She exclaimed, calmly, "I have not failed. I have simply found twenty four..." she snuck a look at her notepad, "...twenty five ways not to make an elixir."

"Ah." Areku looked at the floor. There were plenty of potions and containers scattered around, some dripping with dubious liquid and some straight up annihilated by similar explosions. "You must be the... apothecary. Right."

"Oh, hey!" Tonica lit up and tossed the remains of the phial behind her. "Visitors?"

"Tori sent me. We've got a bad case of poisoning from one of the knives those... err, _our_ shinobi use."

"Right away!" She grabbed a potion hastily labeled "Antivenom attempt #4" on her way out the door. As she ran out, more soldiers groaned at the scent of her lab.

"Invest in some nose plugs!" Areku commanded, following her to the room Taylor was being treated in.

"Ooh!" Tonica smiled when she entered. "A Yggdrasillian. Looks like you've pulled in a nice specimen."

Tori put down her staff and frowned at her. "You may _not_ experiment on him!"

"Whaaaat? Come on, Tori-"

"No."

"...Bah, fine. I'll get him fixed up."

Taylor was sweating now. The puncture wound from the kunai was beginning to turn purple. "H-hey, I'm..."

"Thirsty?" Tonica chirped.

"...What?"

"Sure hope you are!" She exclaimed, pulling off the potion's cap and sticking it into his open mouth.

Tori placed a finger on her lip. "Um, is that... supposed to be ingested orally, Tonica?"

She just shrugged. "One way to find out."

They heard the rustling of a heavy pair of wings just outside the hospital. "A pegasus...?" Taylor asked, wiping the awful tasting liquid from the side of his lip.

"I'll answer the door," said Tori. She straightened out her outfit and quickly exited. An exhausted winged horse had just landed right at the front gates. Its rider rushed to the ground and banged on the door. "H-hello...?" Tori answered. "Welcome to-"

"There's no time. You have to listen to me!" Apollo grabbed one of her shoulders. "This hospital's about to become a dead zone. You need to evacuate your patients as fast as possible!"

"What? Why? Who are--"

"It's Gallahad. They've just sent a slaver squadron."

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPE-gGEKkE4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPE-gGEKkE4)

"G-Gallahad...?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but you've gotta trust me. You, your patients and your clerics are all in danger! They must be looking for witches... I'll explain later, but you've got to get your guards and start escorting people out."

"We don't have any guards besides us shrine maidens. This hospital is hidden from the outside world--"

"Well, that's not good enough." He ran inside and looked around. "Is there anyone who can fight?"

"A handful of our patients are almost fully recovered, and we still have their weapons in the storage room. That, and our apothecary is a sharpshooter, but other than that we don't stand much of a chance."

"This is bad..." Apollo gripped his head and paced back and forth.

"Hey!" Areku poked his head out. "Apollo, you got here fast! You smell like sweat, man, what's going on!?"

"We're about to be under attack!"

"Oh, fantastic. This day was just going so great already."

"Is Taylor going to be alright, at least?"

"Pretty sure he's out cold, but at least the poison's out of his system."

"So we have a kitsune, a medical specialist and a few groggy soldiers, and we're up against the army that took down a squadron of valkyries."

"Should we..." Tori looked at her feet. "Should we surrender? Maybe they won't kill us, at the very least. They might--"

"No." Apollo reached for the bandaged sword at his back and gripped its hilt. "That's not an option. The Skadian army will arrive as soon as it can, but until then we'll have to hold our own."

"Hold it." Areku transformed into his fox form and held his nose to the air. "...I can smell them, alright. Slavers. I can smell the rusty iron they use for their chains, so they must be on the prowl. I don't know who might've tipped them off to this place, but they'll be here any minute. Tori, you're a young woman who can use magic. They'll be going after you first, so you need to get out of here and start moving those patients."

"No." She calmed herself and pulled a wooden festal from the sash at her hip. "There must be a way I can draw them away from the hospital, if only for a little while. Long enough for the rest of us to get moving."

"You wanna end up a slave? 'Cause that's how you end up a slave! Get behind us!"

"That's not your decision to make. Tonica?"

"What's up?" She was just about to run back to her lab to fetch her quiver.

"Get the rest of the shrine maidens and alert them. They should be able to handle the evacuation."

"Alright, I'll be right back!"

"Let us come with you, then," begged Apollo. "I'll be your backup."

"I can take 'em," Areku said. "Or at least give them the run around. And I'm fairly certain Tonica's killed people before, from the looks of that lab of hers, so we might have a shot at this. And if we don't, hey... let's make it hurt for them."

Apollo stared into the horizon and stepped out side, his staff in hand. The Gallish army began to roar. _I won't lose this time._

 

**Defend for ten turns.**

-

**Tori: Shrine Maiden**

A shy but proper shrine maiden who always puts her patients first. She worked in a temple in the Skadian capital before becoming a war doctor. Despite her station's traditional rule that all shrine maidens are to remain celibate, she secretly longs for a meaningful relationship. Keeps a rock collection hidden in her room.

 

**Tonica: Apothecary**

The medical specialist of Jinya Valley's hospital. She wandered through Skadi in search of an ancient scroll before settling down and getting an actual job as an apothecary. Tori's polar opposite-- she's short, loud, tomboyish and almost constantly disorganized, and she will do anything if it means scientific progress. Capable of sleeping on virtually any surface.

 

-

Areku rushed forward, jumping on the shoulders of the Gallish knights and scratching at the gaps in their armor before dashing away. Despite being vastly outnumbered, he was quick enough to slip past them and let the handful of Skadian soldiers that were able to fight deal with them. Tonica ran forward, dodging arrows while mixing two salves and tossing the combination into the fray. The resulting blast wasn't strong enough to kill many of them, but it did break their formation sufficiently for her to slow them down. With her yumi drawn, she joined Areku on the battlefield.

A massive, bearded man marched through the carnage and kicked down a weakened shinobi on his way to the front gates. He unsheathed a massive longsword and dug it into one of the wooden pillars, which fell into the building and destroyed one of the front walls. He smiled maniacally at the sight of the patients and the working women inside, who had not yet properly evacuated. "Fresh meat..."

"Captain Ulrich, you dolt..." One of his lackeys laughed and licked his scimitar. "We're taking down a stupid hospital! What are we gonna do, send a bunch of useless cripples to the camps? At least the valkyries were pretty. And could bloody walk!"

"We're not here for the soldiers." Ulrich chuckled and pulled his sword out of the wood. "But I'll take what I can get. Chain up any of 'em that can march, and kill the rest. But focus on the girls... Yorrick says he needs more witches."

"Awww. Another witch hunt? Can't we at least keep one of 'em for ourselves, boss?"

Ulrich grunted with slight annoyance. "...One. You get _one_ of 'em. And don't let Yorrick know about it, you stupid scamp!"

"Ah, you're the best, boss!" The slaver howled and ran up the fallen pillar, jumping inside. But after a few seconds, Urlich and the rest of his lackeys could hear a scream follow him. The same soldier's headless body stumbled out and collapsed uselessly.

"...Eh?" The captain kicked the body. He looked up and saw a Yggdrasillian boy, half dressed and carrying his sword, blocking the way inside. "Who the hell...?"

"You aren't stepping a foot closer," Taylor snapped. He was still recovering, but seemed to be able to force himself awake.

"Grr..." Ulrich rested his sword on his shoulder, but spotted Tori in his peripheral vision. "...Deal with him!" he barked at his guards, breaking away to chase her down. A bloody battle broke out at the entrance as he circled around the side of the building towards the young priestess. She and Apollo were focused on keeping Areku, Tonica and the last few shinobi alive. Ulrich walked up from behind them and grabbed her by the back of her collar, throwing her against the wall. "Y'know, maybe the poor lad was right. Maybe we oughta keep one of you for ourselves, after all..." he muttered with a cackle. "My, my, you're a pretty one."

A wooden staff connected with his forehead, knocking him several feet back. Apollo pushed Tori behind him and stepped forward. "This one means business. Stay behind me."

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSV--SLRqn0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSV--SLRqn0)

"What in the blazes...?" the captain asked, his frown suddenly becoming a smile. "...Oh, how cute. Are you a priest? Are you here to become the hero all of a sudden, kid?"

"I... I'm giving you one warning." Apollo's expression grew cold. "Stay away from her."

"What a joke." He pointed his blade in his direction. "Go ahead, you crazy little bastard. Hit me with that overgrown tree branch again. I'll wait."

The boy simply sighed and tossed his staff to the side. He carefully unstrapped the bandaged katana and held it with both hands.

"Ooh. That's more like it!" Ulrich brought down the longsword, and it clashed with the blade at full force. Apollo dragged his sword across the blade, ripping the linen to shreds and unveiling his own weapon. Its silver sheen turned blinding in the sunlight.

**Boss: Apollo vs Ulrich**

Their duel was over quickly. Apollo was more than a foot shorter than his adversary, but all the same his blade had pierced the captain's rib cage and emerged from his back-- bloody, but unscathed. Ulrich's throat gurgled as his longsword feel to the ground with a clang. "Not b-bad... you little bastard..."

"Tell me something," said Apollo, his head right up to his ear. He asked the man a solemn question, speaking in a voice not loud enough for Tori to catch.

"...Heheh... Ahahah..." Ulrich coughed and began to bleed out, but refused to give up his grin. "She's far away, now, kid... You ain't never gonna find her. She and the king..." He shivered as Apollo twisted the blade, still buried in his flesh. "...are gonna live _happily ever after._ " Tori looked away, but could hear him pull the blade out of the captain and kick his body to the ground. When she found the courage to look again, Apollo was already wrapping up the sword.

The other soldiers backed away, and the entire valley heard the approach of another army. From the north, a swarm of ninja closed in on the battlefield, lead by Shirane. The Gallish forces were soon defeated, but there were no Yggdrasillian slaves to rescue; evidently, the main convoy was already marching to Gallahad's borders, not bothering with Skadi in the first place. Shirane ordered the arrest of the remaining commanders and killed off the rest of them.

The conflict died down. Apollo and Tori checked Areku and Tonica's wounds as they went back inside the hospital. At the entrance, they found an exhausted Taylor laying against the wall, surrounded by a dozen or so dead Gallish soldiers.

"...Damn," Areku said, poking Taylor's face. "This kid's been through a lot today."

"P-please..."

"What? What is it, Taylor?"

"...Please stop touching my face."

"Did you say that to the girl with the lipstick, too?"

They heard a blade being drawn behind them. "...There you are." It was Shirane, flanked by a small army.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Areku, with nowhere else to run, held his arms up. "H-hey, guuuys... No hard feelings?"

"You mind explaining what _you're_ doing here?"

"Listen." Apollo stepped forward, dropping his sword as a sign of submission. "The Yggdrasillian boy we've been protecting is named Taylor. We came here to get him healed after he was hit with a poisoned kunai. We were on the run from you guys, and then the Gallish came... kinda like what happened to those poor Valkyries, in reverse."

Taylor raised his head, but found it hard to keep his eyes open. "You... heard about that?"

"I don't care about your sob story. I'm taking you in for treason." His gaze shifted to Tori and Tonica. "All of you."

"What?!" Tonica rolled up her sleeves. "After Tori and I busted our asses protecting this place?"

"Harboring an enemy is a capital offense."

"And bravery..." a foreign voice said, commanding the attention of all the surrounding soldiers, "...is grounds for a royal pardon, if you ask me."

"L-Lord Rey?!" Upon hearing his voice, Shirane immediately sheathed his blade and bowed. His troops followed suit. Apollo and his group looked up to the speaker.

Sitting on the pillar that was still standing was a boy their age, with messy black hair and a jingasa hat that concealed his face in shadows. He had a massive longbow in one hand. "You thought these five teenagers and a couple of injured soldiers could have defended this place on their own?" He stood up with perfect balance and dropped an empty quiver to the ground. "Count the arrows when you do a body count of the Gallish troops. I've been looking after you since the beginning."

"Your highness!" Tori got to the ground and bowed as well. Tonica lost her attitude and did the same. Areku, Taylor and Apollo looked among each other in confusion. "I'm so sorry, we didn't recognize you in the commotion."

"Huh?" Areku scratched his head. "How long have he been up there...?"

"I followed the pegasus," Rey said with a smile. "I didn't have time to try and convince grandfather to lend me the Fujin Yumi, so I made do with a wooden bow and a few hundred arrows."

"Please, my lord," Shirane said. "Allow me to explain."

"Go on."

"These four hid a Yggdrasillian soldier from the royal guard, in the midst of a battle just short of our boarder. We have captured some of the valkyries in his platoon, but the rest are unaccounted for. He holds valuable intel. The two men here defended him from my ninja to the point of combat."

"We kicked their asses, too." Areku said.

"Not now, Areku..." muttered Apollo.

Shirane sighed. "And the two women, according to some recent reports, hid him from the patients at this hospital and nursed him back to a point serviceable enough to fight a dozen men."

"And fight a dozen men he did," Rey noted. "Think on this, Shirane."

"Yes?"

"If it weren't for these so-called 'traitors', where would these good soldiers and innocent shrine maidens be right now? ...At best, in chains and very far away. At worst, in the dirt _right here_. This Yggdrasillian boy could have deserted us the instant he was back to full health. I was watching him the whole time. But he didn't. He stayed and covered the escape route, at the risk of his own life. For complete strangers."

"Your highness, that boy is an enemy!"

"Looks like a friend to me." Rey smiled at Taylor. "I apologize on behalf of my soldiers, boy, for attacking your troops. It's for the good of our people."

"...So I've heard," Taylor replied, still somewhat bitter.

"Due to the hidden nature of our country, I'm afraid I don't have the authority to let you return to your homeland. It's not that we don't trust you to invade, but... you do have a bad habit of running into people who might do exactly that after interrogating you."

"We're to be your prisoners, then?"

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure your friends are treated well. According to Shirane's reports earlier, you were simply attempting to flee. We're in an unfortunate situation." Rey slipped off the top of the pillar and landed on his feet some thirty feet below. "This is my decision as prince of Skadi. Shirane, you will have to honor it just as much as these travelers will. Your name is Taylor, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Your valkyrie friends will be imprisoned within the capital, where they will be watched by the shrine maidens but treated as guests. We have a common enemy, after all, so I suppose relations could certainly be worse. You, however... Taylor, your talent with a blade cannot be ignored. I pardon you for your allegiance to a foreign power, on one condition. You may not leave Skadi-- and, in particular, you may not leave these four people who have risked their lives protecting you. You will defend them with everything you have, and if it ever comes to it, you will aid Skadi in the event of a Gallish or Mikaboshijin invasion."

"What about Yggdrasillia itself?" interrupted Shirane. "What if we end up fighting them?"

"...If it comes to it, I'll leave it up to you to decide where your allegiance lies."

Taylor nodded.

"And, naturally, when we see fit to release your soldiers from their imprisonment, we'll notify you so that you can join them on the way home. Wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Thank you, Prince Rey. Umm... I mean, your highness."

"Just Rey is fine, Taylor."

"Well... thanks, Rey."

“…Are we done, then?” Shirane asked, crossing his arms. “We’ve got work to do. We’ll have to abandon this hospital, now that Gallahad knows where it is. Once everyone’s out with your belongings, torch it the whole thing; the slavers might be stupid, but they can track us by what we leave behind.”

Taylor stood up and faced him. “…What about the prisoners? Those from my squadron you took in?”

“Don’t worry. I put out orders not to kill any of them. You’re all more valuable to us alive than dead. But if you plan on anything, I won’t hesitate to take you down.”

“…Just keep them safe, alright?”

“I’ll see what I can do. You might find this hard to believe, but I’m rather merciful when compared to our chieftain. And his orders overrule mine.” He raised his voice to the other soldiers. “Now get to work!”

“My lab!” Tonica cried, running inside. “Stall for me, Tori! I’ve got years’ worth of discoveries in there, and I’m not leaving any of them behind!”

“Is she... gonna try and carry all that on her back?” Areku asked.

Tori sighed. “She’ll certainly try.”

The two of them waited for a few seconds. “…You’re not going in there for your stuff?”

“We shrine maidens don’t have many belongings of our own. I haven’t much more than my medical festal and a few hairbands. Although… I would like to visit my room just once more. Could you give me a moment?”

“Sure, go on.”

-

“Now…” Tori stepped inside her old room and slid the door shut behind her. “What am I going to do about you…?” she asked the air, as she carefully pulled up a loose floor board. Hidden under the wood was…

“YOU HAVE A ROCK COLLECTION?!”

“Tonica?!” She abruptly shoved the board back into place. “W-What are you doing in my room? I thought you were gathering your lab materials!”

“I waaaaaas, but I passed by your little base of operations on the way to mine. And I couldn’t resist. So when I heard you coming I jumped up into your closet. Which is totally lame, by the way, since it’s like 4 pairs of the exact same outfit. Being a shrine maiden must royally suck, huh?”

“Can you please not tell anyone about this?”

“…Uh, everyone knows you’re a shrine maiden, Tori-“

“About the collection!”

“Of rocks. Your rock collection.”

“Shh!”

“I will… on one condition.”

“…What?”

“You also have to tell me what _this_ is!” Tonica pulled out a bottle of pink liquid.

“Where did you find that?!”

“Hidden compartment in the closet. So spill it, Tori. What am I holding?”

“It’s… it’s perfume. Nothing embarrassing about that.”

“Regular perfume?"

“Normal, standard issue perfume. We women of cloth have rules against beauty products, yes, but that doesn’t mean we have to smell!”

“Okay.” Tonica inhaled. “…So would you mind telling me why the label here says ‘Madam Kumiko’s Bewitching Blend: Seduce Your Man in Ten Seconds Flat or Your Gold Back’?”

“I… I liked the scent.”

Tonica took off the cork and took a whiff. “Smells like sex, to me.”

“How would you know? I don’t exactly see gentlemen lining up at your lab’s door.”

“You think I haven’t dabbled in a love potion or two? Come on, think about who you’re talking to. This bottle is the work of an amateur! …And for 20g, you got ripped off.”

“Alright, Tonica. You’ve got me. I made an impulse purchase and wanted to try something new. Now would you mind getting out of my room and tending to your vulneraries?”

“Alright.” Tonica shrugged and put the cork back in, then tossed her the bottle. “Have fun with the gentlemen!”

“For the last time, shrine maidens are declared celibate!”

“Doesn’t seem to be stopping you! Teehee!”

As Tonica was at the door, Tori briefly stopped her. “…One last thing?”

“What’s up?”

“Is… is it true that you know how to make love potions?”

“Oooooooh.” She winked.

“…J-just curious. Now, out. Out!”

“Just give me a shout when you need me. I’ve never been with a guy myself, but let’s just say I know what makes them tick. Buh bye!”

“Uuugh…” Red in the face, she closed the door.

 -

“You there.” Rey turned to Apollo as the soldiers went about their tasks. “What is your name?”

“Apollo, your highness.”

“You are… a priest?”

“I once worked at an old temple, yes. West of Skadi, in an unaffiliated village.”

“I saw you from atop that pillar. You and that shrine maiden were tending to the few soldiers we had. And then I saw that Gallish captain approach you.”

“…Oh.”

“That sword of yours was unlike anything I had ever seen, except perhaps the divine weapons themselves. May I see it for a moment?”

Apollo took a step back. “It’s not my sword.”

“Not your sword…?”

“I’m carrying it for… for someone else.”

“Is that so? You wielded it like it was second nature to you.”

“…Well, it’s not. I’m no fighter.”

“You are when you need to be, it seems. What’s your story, Apollo? You’ve got me curious.”

“I travel around and heal people. There’s not much to it.”

“I don’t believe you. I find it hard to accept that that’s the whole story.”

“Believe what you want, I guess…”

“You’ll be around, I gather? You’ve done a great deed for Skadi, dubious as your origins may be. For that, I am in your debt. I haven’t a doubt in my mind we’ll meet again. In the meantime, do you need any supplies for your travels? Bandages, maps…?”

“Actually… There is something you can do for me. I’m not from these lands, but I’m headed for the capital village.”

“I’ll take you there myself, then. If you need audience with my grandfather, I can accommodate you. And in the meantime I’ll make sure to tell Shirane to play nice. Perhaps you’ll feel free to tell a little more about yourself once you have what you want?”

“We’ll see.”


	2. Abduction

The army moved out and split up, escorting the wounded soldiers to a secondary base while transporting the Valkyries directly to the capital. Apollo and the others traveled with Rey, with Shirane trailing behind to command the rearguard.

Areku, in his fox form, lingered behind to catch a word with him. "Hey."

"...What do you want?"

"Your boss told me you can't beat the crap out of us for now, so I figured I'd make the most of it."

"I could still make it look like an accident."

"...Uh..."

"But I won't. Yet."

"I appreciate it. See, it's been a long time since I've been to the main village. I've got a couple of questions."

Shirane sighed. "...Make it quick."

"Thanks a million. First off-- why does Prince Rey wear a jingasa hat? I used to see them all around the kitsune hamlet, but, uh... Skadi is literally covered in gigantic trees. So there is shade pretty much everywhere. Defeating the point of a giant straw hat."

"He's sentimental. The chieftain often wore it during the great war, when he and the other three champions united humanity. For some reason, his highness sees it as some sort of sacred symbol. Now we in the royal guard use it as a defense mechanism; we carry thousands of the hats among us, and if we're ever ambushed and he's placed in direct danger, we all don the same hat to mask his location among us."

"Ooh, clever."

"It wasn't his idea, I can assure you. For some reason, he wants to be identified... Some sense of honor possesses him. The chieftain fears he is becoming like the Mikaboshijin in that regard..."

"Yeah, uh, another thing. This morning, when the fighting broke out between you and the Yggdrasillians, Taylor and the girl he was riding with got blasted out of the sky by this big purple laser. That's how he ended up falling into that river. Where the hell did you guys get that kind of firepower?"

"I remember that... I can assure you, that magic was no work of ours. Have you kitsune come into contact with the witch of the waterfall?"

"The what of the what?"

"So that's a no..."

"Story time?"

"I'll make it brief, so you can move on and bother someone else."

"Ouch."

"A few months ago, there were rumors of a woman draped in Gallish clothes who was slowly approaching the capital. We weren't that worried about it, seeing as she's just one woman and we haven't yet been infiltrated. But the suspicions were proven correct when one day, the woman passed through the front gate itself. She walked as if she were in a trance. It was then that we realized she was a witch... a woman sacrificed to the god of Gallahad in order to become a living weapon. Our diviners quickly picked up on her; her body was brimming with unstable magical power, prone to detonate at any moment. She must have been sent on a suicide mission to obliterate the capital. Luckily, the chieftain was ready for their encounter. He summoned the Fujin Yumi and opened fire upon her. The monster screeched and began firing bursts of light in random directions. With a struggle, he drove her out, but couldn't manage to kill her himself. A few days later, we had discovered her fate: the witch now sleeps in a cave behind the waterfall at the top of the river. Sometimes she'll wander the immediate area, but always stays near her little den. Like a mindless animal, she attacks any living being that comes near. A nuisance for us shinobi, but a deadly encounter for any passing merchants."

"She must not have been far from the fighting. That pillar of light was hers, then?"

"The Valkyries are no different from us, in her eyes. Violence is the only language she speaks. Many times we've descended upon the den in an attempt to finally kill her, but she's just too powerful. She now stands as a testament to the threat Gallahad poses to us... if they can create such a monster from one woman, imagine the army they're attempting to raise with these slaver invasions. That is why it is so critical that we remain hidden in the shadows. That's why we need these prisoners to remain here, despite Lord Rey's constant demands for an alliance between us and Yggdrasillia. If so much as one person is captured by them, with the knowledge of where our capital lies, then we're finished. It's nothing personal-- it's just survival."

"...I think I get it."

"Good."

"You're still a massive jerkwad, though."

"...I suggest you regroup with Apollo and the others. They're probably better company. And besides, we're approaching a town. Behave yourself."

"Look who's talking."

-

**Pronunciation guide**

Yeah these countries have crazy names, let me explain. In A Tale of Exiles, my first avatar run, the four sacred weapons take on corrupted forms due to the meddling of a time mage named Lazarus. They are Skadi (Fujin Yumi) (seen also in the conquest route in canon), Mikaboshi (raijinto), Yggdrasil (brynhildr) and Gallahad (Siegfried). I decided to name the predecessors to Nohr and Hoshido after them.

 

Skadi is pronounced SKAHD-ee

Mikaboshi is mee-ka-BOWSH-ee

Yggdrasillia (the ridiculous one) is igg-drah-ZILL-ee-uh

Gallahad is GAL-luh-had

 

Sorry about that

-

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIsLkn89IoY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIsLkn89IoY)

"We'll stop here for the night," said Rey as they walked through the front gates of a small village. Night had fallen several hours ago, but the few villagers who were still in the streets quickly bowed at the sight of the prince and his guards. "I'll have my men camp just outside the walls, so that we don't crowd the poor place, but I'm sure we'll be able to find an inn somewhere in town for you and your friends."

Apollo looked around at the humble buildings. It was a settlement mostly of Skadian civilians. A large market for traders lined both sides of the main road, but the booths were mostly empty. "I suppose the market's closed at night?"

"Not at all..." Rey dismounted and took a closer look. "The villages in the great forest are constantly trading goods with one another. Every time I've visited previously, this street's been heavily crowded with merchants and locals, no matter the time of night."

"What's wrong, then? The place is almost deserted."

"The witch of the waterfall," one of the older merchants replied. "She's locked down one of the only roads here, attacking anyone who tries to pass by. It's killing the market, since everyone's too afraid to make the trip. Our village has been running thin ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rey replied, picking up a fruit and paying the man double for it. "We've been trying to eliminate her, but she just isn't budging. I've been meaning to go down there myself to see what I can do."

"Please reconsider, milord... I don't know what we'd do if anything were to happen to you."

"Oh, I'm just a prince. And if I'm not protecting you, what good am I for?"

Apollo's gaze shifted elsewhere while Rey and the merchant conversed. A middle aged woman at the end of the street was frantically rushing from person to person, begging for help, until she caught sight of them. "Oh, thank the stars!" she exclaimed, running right for them. She almost forgot to bow when she was face to face with Rey, but did so before someone could point it out. "Your highness, w-welcome to our village. I hate to bother you at this hour, but please, I need your help! Have you arrived with any soldiers?"

"I've a large squadron resting from a long battle just outside the town. I'm sure some of them will be ready for an extra fight or two. What is the matter?"

"My daughter. She's a trainee under the royal guard who went out with her mentor for a day of sparring. She was supposed to be back home six hours ago, and I'm worried sick!"

"Peace, my good lady. Perhaps she is taking extra time to hone her skills. Joining the ranks requires skill and dedication--"

"My Taki is a great many things, but _dedicated_ isn't one of them. She'll take any chance she can get to take a break, and is always back home as soon as possible so she can lounge around all day. I haven't heard a word from her teacher, either, and he tells me everything!"

"You're worried that she might have gotten lost on the way home?"

"Or worse! Or..."

"...Kidnapped?"

"Her older brother had history with Mikaboshi. I worry for her..."

"If Mikaboshi is a factor, we haven't a moment to lose. If they pry the capital's location from her, a trainee royal guard, then our entire nation is in grave danger."

-

Meanwhile…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHERE YOUR OWN CAPITAL IS?!"

"Please stop yelling..." Taki requested with a yawn. She was completely tied up, but didn't seem fazed by the situation-- even with their swords pointed at her throat.

The samurai in charge pinched the bridge of his nose and took a step back. "...You're an apprentice training to become a soldier for the Skadian royal guard."

"That's right."

"You're being trained by the legendary master of the naginata, master Issun."

"Yup."

"You have been to the Skadian capital _multiple times_."

"Uh huh."

"You take the _same route_ each time."

"Same old route."

"Yet you somehow have _no idea how to get there._ "

"Nope. Every time my mom takes me there, I'm always in the carriage. Usually asleep."

"How many hours have we got to torture the location of you?"

"About as many as it'll take to kill me. Please make it quick, you guys kinda smell."

"...I swear to god."

-

Rey guided the woman to where his soldiers were resting for the night. Many of them were already asleep. "So, do you have an idea of where we can start our search?"

"All I know is that Taki and her teacher went north of here. But it's been so long, now, that I really have no idea where they might be."

"You got anything that smells like her?" Areku broke in.

"Anything that... what?"

"Y'know, carries her scent?" He transformed into a fox and patiently looked up at her. "Preferably a pleasant one?"

"Oh, um, yes. For you to track. As a matter of fact, even though I try to remind her every day, she forgot to bring her scarf to training. Will that suffice?"

"Yeah, that oughta do it." The woman handed him said scarf, which she had been frantically clutching since their encounter, and Areku managed to get a good whiff of it. "Uh huh, yeah. Uh..."

"What is it?"

"...Is that Madame Kumiko's Bewitching Blend?"

"She spilled a bottle of it on her this morning. You can find her by this scent, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already getting a trail." He turned his head towards the army's makeshift camp. "...Wait, no, that's one of our guys."

"One of your soldiers is wearing perfume...?"

"I'm gonna run up north to see if I can catch another source of this scent. If your daughter got doused in the stuff, I should be able to find her from pretty much anywhere. Whoever's on this mission, follow me!"

"Wait a second..." Taylor muttered to Tori, as the others moved out following Areku. "He was able to identify that perfume by name...?"

-

**Shirane: Dread Fighter**

Prince Rey's deadly but ill-tempered retainer. He is highly suspicious of outsiders, and has no empathy for those he is not explicitly tasked with protecting. Secretly afraid of failure, as well as not living up to the legacy of his two older siblings. Capable of drawing perfectly straight lines without the use of a ruler.

 

**Rey: Archer**

The grandson of the Skadian chieftain, and the next in line to wield the legendary Fujin Yumi. Unlike his grandfather, he is patient and trusting of others, even those he has just met. He is often described by his people as a naive idealist, but is widely loved regardless. Known for striving to help others despite speaking very little of his own problems. Has the worst fevers in the army.

 

**Taki: Spear Fighter**

An apprentice of the royal guard who has absolutely no interest in guarding anything. The daughter of a talented diviner, she shows promise both in magecraft and in naginata combat despite being a lazy recluse who spends most of her waking hours eating, writing haikus and reading inappropriate literature. Secretly has highly unusual (and often provocative) dreams about the people she's met, which she documents in a sleep journal that must not be discovered by the army at any cost.

-

"Aw, jeeze!" Areku whispered as he lead the others to a camp at the edge of the forest. "Well... here's where the smell's coming from. That, and like a bajillion pounds of tobacco. I heard Mikaboshijin soldiers love to smoke, but this is a little ridiculous. Are they... burning a pile of it in that bonfire!?"

Rey crouched behind a bush and peeked at the enemy camp. "It's likely they were trying to mask her scent. It's common knowledge across the land that you kitsune hate the smell of what they smoke, so I gather they were taking advantage of that fact."

"Good thing she was doused in that perfume stuff, or else we might not have found her. Although, if you _really wanted_ , I could just track down the nearest Mikaboshijin settlement by their cigars. If you want to kill my nose." He reverted back to human form and plugged his nostrils. "Yeeck, not happening. You're on your own on that one."

"We have all we need, now. Well done, Areku."

**Rout the enemy; rescue Taki.**

-

"Ah..." The samurai leader watched as the Skadian forces closed in. "Looks like capturing that apprentice wasn't a waste of time after all. These ninja ought to have the information we need."

"Hold on a second..." One of his subordinates drew his blade. "Is that..."

"...Why, yes it is. The chief's grandson himself. Looks like it's our lucky day, gentlemen. Slaughter the grunts and capture their leaders! And don't let that prince Rey escape this time!"

\---

Needless to say, it didn't end well for the Mikaboshijin soldiers, who were already overextended with no reinforcements in sight. With moderate losses, they fled the forest empty-handed. Taki seemed moderately disappointed with how quickly she was rescued, given that she would have to immediately get back to training. She commented briefly on how the pillows in her containment cell were far more comfortable than anything she owned at home, and was sorely disappointed when Shirane's men took them away to be examined and studied.

"Gah..." The Mikaboshijin commander was stripped of his helmet, revealing the face of a young and inexperienced officer. With his hands and legs bound he could do nothing but scowl at Rey as he looked down at him. "You got off easy this time, faced against a weakling like me."

"I should certainly hope so," Rey said with a sigh. "You didn't put up much of a fight at all."

"Don't you dare release me once you're done with me. I demand a soldier's execution!"

"A what...?"

"I've disgraced my empire with this tactical failure. I can no longer show my face in Mikaboshi..."

"You samurai and your honor..."

"Mark my words. The other commanders wield talent, age and experience several times my own. And we will burn your pathetic village to the ground once your time comes. Don't let my failures today fool you."

"I say his priorities are backwards..." commented Shirane, who had his arms crossed. "Don't waste your time with him, Lord Rey. I'll handle the interrogation."

"Pah." The samurai spit at the ground. "I have nothing to hide. Unlike your cowardly shinobi, we don't keep secrets or hide in the shadows. I'll be glad to tell you whatever you want to know."

"Great job, Shirane!" Areku quipped as he passed by. "Now we'll never get him to shut up."

Taki watched the commotion with the Mikaboshijin commander from afar. _Maybe, if I'm careful, I can sneak out and get home without getting mobbed by medics and soldiers. "Are you alright, m'lady? It must've been soooooo scary! Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you!" Bleck. I'm really not in the mood for that._ She inched away from the others and turned around to leave, only to come face to face with Tonica. _Oh, drat._

"Heeeey! You must be the girl we set out to rescue! Taki, right?"

"Nope. You've got the wrong person."

"Really? 'Cause Taki's mom has purple hair, just like yours. And you smell like perfume."

"It's, uhhh... It's a common perfume."

"Huh, no kidding."

"Anyway, I gotta go, so..."

"Go where?"

"...Home?"

"But if you're not Taki, then you're one of our soldiers, right? You can't go home 'till Shirane says you can."

Just then, a boisterous voice called from the crowd: "TAAAAKIIII!"

Taki turned her head. "...Oh, come on! You _brought my mom with you?!_ "

"Aha! So it is you!"

"Auuugh, I just wanna get home without people yelling in my ear!"

"Isn't your mom just gonna take you home anyway?"

"Yeah, but not after six hours of lecturing and trying to get me to marry one of these nasty sweaty soldiers!"

"Yeeeck, really? She's trying to set you up with someone at your age?"

"She seems to think that I'll get more work done with a _charming, doting husband_ \-- whatever the hell that's supposed to be. Bad enough she's pushing me into the royal guard."

"What, you don't think all this warrior business is cut out for you?"

"Honestly? I just don't like doing things in general. Much less mastering the spear, protecting the capital or getting freaking married... But hey, 'mother knows best' and all that jazz. She runs the show at my house, so I just kinda go along with it. At least when I got kidnapped, I got to do the one thing I love the most."

"And what's that?"

"Absolutely nothing."

-

"Taki! Oh, Taki!" Her mother was on the verge of tears when she finally got hold of her. "You're alright? No cuts? Did they hurt you? What have they done to you?!"

"Not much more than smoking old cigars in front of me."

"Are your wrists bruised? You looked like you were tied up really tightly-"

"Mom, I'm _fine!_ "

"Oh, good to hear," said Rey, wiping some sweat off of his brow.

"Uah!" Taki flinched. "L-Lord Rey! I mean your highness! I mean prince... uh..."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something between you two. I lost track of everyone while we were questioning that enemy commander. Can I ask you something, though, Taki?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"When they were questioning _you_ , you didn't... by any chance, reveal the location of the capital? Some of their soldiers have escaped back towards Mikaboshi, and I need to be prepared for the worst."

"Nope, they couldn't get anything outta me."

"I'm impressed by your resilience. An admirable trait for a future soldier of the royal guard."

"Hehe, yeah... resilience... that's what it was."

"Anyway, do you know what might have happened to that teacher of yours?"

"Master Issun? No idea. He lead me out north into the thick of the forest and then just kinda vanished. I'm pretty sure he got lost; he's an old man who sometimes tries to make tea by dipping paper into cold water. I'm pretty sure he'll eventually find his way back to the village."

"Uh huh... If I recall correctly, your mother mentioned you have some problems with motivation?"

"Mom said I'm lazy? Typical."

"You _are_ lazy, young woman! Stand up straighter, you're speaking to royalty!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Rey laughed. "You sound like a tough project to tackle."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I have a proposition to make. You want to be a great warrior, Taki?"

"Not particularly, it's my mom who-"

"How would you like to join my squadron on its way back to the capital? I feel as though you and my retainer Shirane could have a lot to teach one another. He could train you in self discipline, and maybe you could finally get him to relax a little. Mutual benefit."

"Do I get to say no?"

"Overruled!" Taki's mother exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Lord Rey! I've been looking for a way to get her out of the house for years!"

"Mom, come on!"

"Now listen here, Taki, this is for your own good! Think about all the new friends you're going to make! Weren't you just talking to a blue haired girl your age a few minutes ago? I believe she was an apothecary?"

"The one who looks like she got struck by lightning?"

"That's the one! Now go have fun out there!"

"You do know you're sending me out to war, right?!"

Rey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. Stick by Shirane and me. We're here to teach you, after all." In the distance, Shirane turned to them and made a gesture. "Apologies, I have to go. Gather anything you need and meet me up in front of the army. We march in ten minutes!" He briskly walked off.

"Hmm..." The wheels in her mom's brain started turning. "The young prince's retainer, huh? Oh, I'm so excited for you!"

"What, so I can get karate chopped every morning by that psycho dread fighter that follows him around everywhere?"

"Show that Lord Rey that beautiful smile of yours, Taki! You two would make such a cute-"

" _NO!_ " she squealed.

-

The army marched a bit further back into friendly territory before getting some well-deserved rest by the riverside. Silence fell upon them as they slept under the moonlight, but Tori found herself wandering about, unable to sit still. Areku was snoring, curled up in a corner, a slab of meat still wedged in his jaws. Shirane slept with a scabbard between his arms, letting the guards with the night shift take over for him. Even Tonica was quiet, for once. But Apollo was nowhere to be found. Concerned with this, but too timid to wake anyone else up, Tori ventured out to investigate.

She finally found him crouching by the river, carefully dipping his sword into the water. He stared longingly at the blade’s distorted image.

“You can’t sleep, either?” She asked, sitting on the bank.

“I have to wash the sword before the blood dries,” he replied.

“I didn’t see you use it during that last fight… in fact, I only saw you draw your sword when I was attacked by that Gallish captain this morning.”

“It’s not my sword.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry. I think I heard you tell his highness the same thing. Who are you carrying it for? It looks like you want to keep good care of it…”

He looked over in her direction, but for a brief moment he saw someone else. He blinked, and Tori was there again. “A… a good friend.”

“This has something to do with why you’re so keen on getting to the capital, I imagine.”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

“You’re an excellent swordsman, I’ll give you that. Why not take one of the katana we seized from the Mikaboshijin and fight with that, if you don’t want to use your friend’s sword?”

“I hate fighting. I hate it more than anything in the world.”

“...Then why did you save me this morning?”

“I… When I saw that man grab you by the collar, I looked over, I saw… h-her…”

“Her? Who?”

“I’m so sorry. It’s all so foggy now. I must have blocked it out of my mind for so long that now I can barely recall her name. I hadn’t drawn the sword since leaving the village all those months ago, but there was something about you that reminded me of her. I think I finally saw a second chance.”

 _Why does he talk like that…? It’s like his memory is in bits and pieces. The poor boy…_ “Well, if I somehow seem to jog your memory, perhaps I could repay you for saving my life. If there’s anything you need, I’ll help you out. Okay?”

“...Sure.”

“I’ve noticed you’re always so vague with everything, Apollo. I need you to understand that there are people who are here for you. Don’t be afraid to open up, alright?”

He stayed quiet, pulling out the blade to check its progress. After some light scrubbing, it was cleaned up. Not wasting any time, he wrapped it up and mounted it on his back.

-

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMzmwWmZx2g

_Skadi_

_Capital Village Gate_

"I suppose I don't have to remind you..." Shirane said to Apollo as they stood before the hidden capital, "Now that you know where we are, you are forbidden from leaving the great forest. At least until the war is over-- and that may not be for several decades. It's for everyone's safety that you remain one of us."

"I understand. Would you mind granting me audience with the chieftain?"

"I'll see what I can do. Lord Rey is already at the throne speaking to his grandfather. One way or the other, you'll hear from him soon."

The two of them entered the village. It was built right into the massive trees, with bridges of wood and rope connecting them. Much of it was built vertically; Apollo looked up and saw that the houses, platforms and balconies went as far up the trees as the eye could see. As expected of a village so deep within the forest, the land was covered in the shadows cast by the leaves above, but there were lanterns and torches providing light, placed such that they wouldn't be spotted from outside their little world.

None except merchants and soldiers were allowed to leave the wooden city, but it was deep enough to support their needs. Much unlike Shirane's forces, the citizens were carefree and apparently rather laid back. Children were often spotted climbing the branches and ropes that connected everything, and merchants were busy calling out to everyone both above and below their location. At the very bottom was the river, the very same that ran through the other parts of the forest. Next to it was an old but intricate temple, supposedly the one they mentioned to be the makeshift prison for the Yggdrasillian prisoners. At the top was the chieftain's quarters, and naturally the throne as well.

Before Apollo could wander off, he was pulled backwards by some invisible force and suspended in front of an older dread fighter. His eyes were focused-- using the dread arts to stop him in his tracks. "You're the priest Lord Rey mentioned. Apollo, correct?"

"Yeah, t-that's me." He saw the dread fighter shut his eyes, and suddenly he could move again.

"I am Kagiri, captain of the royal guard and retainer to the chieftain." It was apparent just by looking at him that he was colder, and likely far deadlier than even Shirane. "Come with me."

The shrine maidens of the village wandered out of their temple to get a look at the prisoners assigned to their care. There was muttering about them, but less out of scorn and more out of curiosity. For many of them, it was their first time seeing outsiders in person. The valkyries walked down to the temple without putting up much resistance, eyeing their surroundings. A fiery, crimson-haired knight crossed her arms and waited impatiently for Taylor to arrive. A skadian cleric spotted her cuts and bruises from the previous battles and offered to help, but she turned her away.

After a few minutes she finally spotted Taylor. He seemed to be having trouble with the village's layout, especially without anyone to escort him. He made his way over to the temple, handing his scabbard over to a nearby shinobi to show that he meant no trouble. His eyes lit up when he spotted her. "...Renee! You're alive!"

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy_JSWKzshI 

"So," the valkyrie began with an unimpressed look on her face. "What's the story, Taylor?"

"What, they didn't tell you about my situation?"

"No, that's not what I meant. We're well aware of your _situation_. Unlike the rest of us, you're free to run around just so long as you stick with their soldiers and don't leave the forest? Let me guess-- they wanted a man to speak on our behalf?"

"I don't think it's like that at all, Renee. I think it's because of what happened back at that hospital. Jinya Valley. Instead of running away when the Gallish invaded, I stuck around to fight. They must've liked that."

She sighed. "At least you were lucky enough to get an opportunity to prove yourself. The rest of us? Well, you were there when it happened. These Skadians just ambushed us without a second thought, and here we are-- locked up again."

"I'm so sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for? You broke me out of that Gallish camp the first time. Better to be stuck here than in some slave market, right? ...Well, I guess at any rate, you're the one being enslaved here. They're making you fight for them, right?"

"The prince said I won't have to fight against any of our forces, if another squadron wanders down here, but if it's Gallahad or Mikaboshi I've gotta lend them my sword. Not that I'm complaining."

"Nothing's changed for you then, right?"

"I'll be missing my old flying partner."

"Bah, you were always fine without me."

"By the way, um..." Taylor's expression darkened.

"Yeah?"

"Besides you, everyone we rescued from the Gallish on that counteroffensive back there... is everyone accounted for here?"

"Most of us were taken in by those shinobi and brought here, but... I saw a few of the other valkyries turn back when they saw that the forest was crawling with Skadians. They went back towards Gallahad in hopes of finding another way out... I'm not sure if they made it. And there's still so many of us that didn't make it out of the camp before the slaver reinforcements arrived. I don't think anyone in the squadron is making it back to Yggdrasillia. I don't know how, but we've gotta rescue them ourselves. We might be prisoners here, but I'm not giving up on them."

"I'm traveling with someone who should be talking to the chieftain right now. I may be able to get some help, but it'll take time. For now, I'll have to gain their trust on the battlefield."

"Alright... stay safe out there. That's an order. And the Exalt says the orders of a lady are to be obeyed by a gentlemen."

"You don't have to worry about me."


	3. Up the River

The throne room was adorned with exotic blue flowers that seemed to glow in the darkness. A few beams of light leaked in from the gaps in the leaves high above, but the chieftain was shrouded in complete darkness. His frame was muscular, despite his age, and his head was shaved bald. He sat cross-legged on the throne, still as a statue.

"Your sword," he said the instant Apollo walked into his chamber. "Curved. Silver. Like those made in Mikaboshi..." he tilted his head and scowled. "What have you brought me, Kagiri?"

"The boy Apollo, your majesty..." the bodyguard hissed. 

"Are you a warrior, Apollo?"

"N-no, your majesty. I'm mostly just a medic."

"I see." The chieftain stood up and clenched his fists. "So, Rey... you have brought me an outsider who is both a liar  _ and _ a capable killer. Am I to understand that you may have lured a Mikaboshijin spy to our home?!"

"No, grandfather!" Rey stepped forward. "Apollo is a friend. I've seen his skill with a sword on the battlefield, but he detests combat. He only drew his blade to protect one of our own."

"Is that so..."

“It’s the truth. I haven’t let him out of my sight since the battle at the hospital.”

“The what…?”

“...You haven’t gotten word yet? Jinya Valley was attacked by the Gallish the other day, and until the royal guard arrived they only had me and this boy’s friends to defend it.”

“Impossible. The valley is hidden in the depths of the forest. Gallahad would never find it.”

“So I thought, too, until they did. Even if they knew there was an unprotected settlement in the forest, there’s no way they’d find it before triggering our traps and notifying our shinobi. But all the same, they marched directly for it with an army already set to capture. This was a premeditated invasion.”

“How would they know where to look…” the chieftain asked, eyeing Apollo with suspicion, “...without someone on the inside?”

“Not this again!” Rey groaned. “I swear on my life, Apollo is a friend. He was the one who took out the Gallish captain before he could kidnap one of our shrine maidens!”

“So he’s a warrior after all.” He turned to Apollo. “I might as well ask. Why have you decided to come here, boy?”

Apollo stared at the floor. “I’m looking for something, and was told only you would know where it is.”

“Out with it.”

“The prism forge,” Apollo began. “A flame that burns for all eternity, whose fire can restore a blade to its original state.”

“And I suppose it’s got something to do with that bandaged katana strapped to your back.”

“I’ve never heard of any such ‘prism forge’...” Rey pondered.”

“I have,” the chieftain said. “Although it’s been decades since someone has brought it up to me. Who told you of its existence?”

“An old woman in my village.”

“Hmmm… Well, I’m afraid you’re out of luck. I do know where it is, but you’re not going to like it.”

“...Where is it?”

“Behind the waterfall at the top of the river.”

Rey flinched. “But that’s…”

“Yes.” The chieftain crosses his arms. “Where the witch of the waterfall nests. A thorn in our side for a long time, now. I’m sure you’ve heard the stories.”

“I have.” Apollo nodded. 

“Do you truly want to prove yourself, boy? There is an easy way for the both of us to be satisfied: you go to the waterfall and kill the witch. There, you will be able to access the flame in peace, and we will be free of this plight she has brought upon us.”

“Do you want me to face her alone?”

“If I may make a suggestion…” Kagiri spoke up, “If we want to make certain that we all walk away satisfied, the boy should be accompanied by a small team. Rey, Shiane and the people they’ve been traveling with seem to work well with him.”

The chieftain nodded. “Well, Rey? Would you like to accompany the boy? Perhaps score the kill yourself?”

The prince’s face lit up. “If you would allow me, I would like nothing better, grandfather.”

“Hmm… you may prove to be a worthy heir yet, despite how naive you can be. Make me proud.”

Kagiri turned to Rey and Apollo and whispered, “Don’t even think about returning until she is dead. Understood?”

Apollo nodded nervously. Rey simply raised an eyebrow.

-

They had soon left the capital to carry out their task. Rey and Shirane lead the others north, following the path of the river.

"My lord," Shirane began, "Are you sure it's necessary to come with us? I could lead this team myself, if you wished, and no harm would have to come of you."

"What sort of prince would I be, then?"

"One much more like your grandfather, I'm afraid."

"I'm not my grandfather, Shirane. Nor do I intend to be when I am his age. I respect him more than anything else in the world, but there are some things I intend to change when I become chieftain. His vendetta against Yggdrasillia, for example, is something personal from what I assume. Otherwise we'd be allies, and therefore better equipped to defend ourselves. He once fought alongside their Exalt... they, along with Emperor Zouken and King Despereaux, were once the best of friends, or so I've heard."

"So we've all heard."

"Do you ever wonder what happened?"

"Decades of separation, I assume. And clashing ideals."

"I just find it so odd that not one of them feels any connection to the other three. I know I shouldn't speak so openly of succeeding my grandfather, but he's not getting any younger. I will have to lead sooner or later, hopefully out of him retiring and not... the alternative. Whatever schism occurred between him and Exalt Athena, I don't know, but she and I have no quarrel. We haven't even met... So do you think I would have better luck negotiating some sort of peace between us?"

"Are you growing soft, my lord?" Shirane's eyes narrowed. "...Is it because of the valkyries we recently captured?"

"Much as I'd like to say I've had a recent change of heart, I'm afraid I've been thinking about this for years now. I just can't seem to pinpoint the source of this endless hatred."

"I doubt the war will simply end when the leaders pass down the throne to their children. It's been ten years, and ours scars aren't healing."

"What would you say if King Despereaux were to suddenly fall ill and die-- with some son or daughter of his ascending the throne of Gallahad? What if he or she wanted peace between us? Do you you think you could learn to forgive them?"

Shirane stopped in his tracks. "...What do you think?"

"Shirane?"

"You think I'd forget about Kazane? Or what they did with Mifune when he tried to save her?" He walked closer to Rey. "I'm the only one left. You know how that feels, too."

"Yes... I..."

"Maybe you're right-- perhaps an alliance with Yggdrasillia is possible. But Gallahad... they can't go unpunished. They have to feel the terror they've inflicted on us." He continued on past him. "If you're going to hesitate when we fight the witch, I suggest you wait outside the waterfall."

-

"Soooo, Areku."

"Oh, Tonica. You're coming, too?"

"Tori insisted on joining the mission, and I'm not about to let her hog all the fun! Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"Eh? Well, alright then."

"So what happens to your clothes when you turn into a fox?"

"Oh, right..." As a demonstration, he changed forms and took his familiar, animal form. "Actually, you're thinking of it backwards. We kitsune are foxes by default. That's how we're born, and that's how we eventually die. Our human forms are basically illusions we create to fit in with everyone else. Most of us stay in that form because, quite frankly, it's more useful for everyday stuff. Hands, in particular, are pretty nice to have. The weird thing is, though, we can't really change what our human forms are like. That's just as genetic as our appearances as foxes. When we're humanoid, though, we've still got most of our enhanced senses, like hearing and..." He paused. "...smell." Areku began sniffing at the air.

"Oooh? What is it, boy?!"

He scowled at her. "Don't ever say that again."

"Haha, sorry."

"Anyway, I could've sworn I smelled another kitsune up ahead."

"Are we close to your hamlet?"

"Not remotely. We're kinda in the middle of nowhere, down here by the river. I'll go up ahead..."

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIBXOmbd4CU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIBXOmbd4CU)

"You turned out to be useful after all, Taiyo." Up north, a fully armored samurai crossed his arms. 

"What, you think this snout's just for show?" a red, six-tailed fox replied. "I know what I'm doing. It's actually not hard to find Skadi at all, if you know where to look. The river branches all over the place, but this part of it goes right through their capital. And even without that, I've got their scent."

"Game over for Chief Koji, then. Hehehe..." He signaled to his men, who were raring to fight. "You ready, men? In just a few kilometers is the capital itself. You know your orders-- seize the Fujin Yumi and torch the rest to the ground. We'll be remembered as heroes!" The samurai rallied. Some of them drew their swords. "...And what about you, Taiyo? I hate to ask, but aren't you kitsune all buddy-buddy with the Skadians? Why the change of heart?"

"Heheheh... I was exiled from the hamlet a long time ago, don't worry about me. Besides, Prince Jirou and I have done each other a number of favors over the years. I'm happy to serve Mikaboshi."

"Ha, well I...” He saw the fox suddenly freeze. “Huh?"

"I thought I smelled something strange." Taiyo morphed into human form. "Skadians, headed right for us. They don't smell stressed, though. They don't know we're coming... just an unfortunate coincidence. Should we turn back?"

"Not a chance. Let's take 'em out. They'll make good practice!"

\---

"Hey, Prince Rey!" Areku ran up to the front of the group.

"What is it, Areku?"

"Trouble up ahead. Mikaboshijin samurai-- and lots of them! Headed towards us."

"They know where our capital is, after all?"

"If I were to guess, it's the kitsune leading them. Grr... I'll take him, so long as you guys can deal with the rest of them."

"You have no troubles fighting your own kind?"

"We kitsune look after our own. But if you turn your back on the tribe, you aren't one of us. I'll deal with him."

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPNbEEUVvBg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPNbEEUVvBg)

-

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b77JIsYClXM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b77JIsYClXM)

As the battle broke out, the two foxes came face to face and bared their fangs.

"Hey... I remember you," said Areku. "You're that thief that was cast out of the village years ago. Taiyo."

"Been a long time, hasn't it, Areku? I always liked you. Sucks that I'll have to kill you."

"You should've seen this coming, siding with the Mikaboshijin of all people."

"Pah. A Mikaboshijin treated me better than any of you bastards did. I was starving, so I stole. And I cheated, and I lied, and I was banished for it. But only once was I ever given a chance, when I met that samurai prince. He saw something in me none of you ever did!"

"Cowardice?"

"Survival instinct! Aren't we all just a bunch of filthy animals, anyway?"

"But siding with the  _ samurai...? _ "

"Isn't that your brother's catchphrase, though? Seizing the opportunity?"

"My... my brother...?"

"I hope he's not here, too, 'cause I like him."

"..."

"...What? Where is he, then?"

"I don't know where the hell he is. But he's gone. And we've got your bastard samurai friends to thank for it."

"Shucks..." The red fox lowered his head. "I didn't know..."

"Shut up and fight!"

**Boss: Areku vs Taiyo**

 

-

When Taiyo was defeated, Shirane approached him with a knife in hand. Areku returned to human form and eyed him with caution.

Shirane pulled Taiyo up by the collar and pinned him to a nearby tree. "I was wondering who could have leaked the location of Jinya Valley's hospital. I never would've thought it would be a treacherous kitsune, and yet here you are..."

"Huh... what...?" Taiyo's voice was weak and raspy.

"Don't play dumb with me. You lead the Gallish to one of our settlements not long ago. Where is your allegiance-- just to anyone who wants to destroy Skadi?!"

"I don't know what you're t-talking about!" He struggled against Shirane's grip. "I'm loyal to no one but Prince Jirou of Mikaboshi!"

"Liar! You brought slavers to our doorstep and put innocent lives on the line!"

"I would never ally myself with those Gallish pigs! Once we take down Skadi, we're cutting through and taking the fight to King Despereaux himself! I don't know how the hell they found one of your settlements without a kitsune of their own-- something I seriously doubt they have waiting in the wings-- but I had nothing to do with it. Maybe you can blame your own gross incompetence!"

Shirane tightened his grip around Taiyo's neck. He turned to Areku, who nodded to him. "You might have to kill him. Otherwise he'll just go back to Mikaboshi and invade again with more soldiers... It's nothing personal, Taiyo. We both made our own choices."

Taiyo shut his eyes and stopped resisting. "Lord... Jirou..." He gasped for air before a quick and somewhat painless death was delivered to him.

"...Something tells me he was telling the truth," Areku said, trying not to look at the body. "He was a ruffian through and through, but few of us hated Gallahad more than he did. He lost a lot of his family to poachers and invaders."

"Then we still have a problem," Shirane replied with a sigh. "Someone in the village, or at least someone who once lived there, is conspiring with them."

"We'll make sure to take care of that as soon as we're back home. For now, I guess we've still gotta take out this witch upstream."


	4. The Shrouded Sword

Tori walked with Apollo as they continued up the river. He was as eager a medic as always, but seemed to grow more distant the closer they got to their destination. 

"So, Apollo, um... You said that this 'prism forge' will restore the sword you're carrying to its original state?"

"Time has deteriorated the blade. Although it's damaged now, it's no ordinary katana."

"So it  _ is _ a special weapon after all. I knew there was a reason you held it so close."

"Once I've taken it to the forge, it'll finally do what it was made for. It's a sword meant for protecting people, not for taking lives."

"How so?"

“As the old stories go... If someone sees their own reflection in this blade, it’s said that they will remember who they once were, no matter what’s happened to them. As long as they can see themselves with their own two eyes, the past is never truly lost.”

“It’s a magical sword, then?”

“You could call it that, yeah.”

“I wonder if it has any connection to the sacred weapons…”

“Hmm?”

“You know, the ones the champions used. When they were young… Fujin. Brynhildr. Raijinto. Siegfried. Oh, and the Yato, too.”

“The Yato?”

“The fifth and greatest weapon, fabled to be able to channel the power of the other four in humanity's darkest hour.”

“The fifth weapon... Who wielded it?”

“Nobody knows. Chief Koji rarely speaks of it, and I don’t think he has ever mentioned who its owner was or where it might be today." Tori's gaze shifted to the river. "Perhaps it’s a repressed memory…”

“Well, anyway, I doubt this sword has anything to do with those legendary weapons. It’s an old relic from the temple I served.”

“Does it have a name? What’s it called?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t?”

“It’s strange… it feels like I've forgotten. Like I used to know a lot more about it. I just have to reach the prism forge. That’s all that matters.”

“And that looks like the waterfall up there.” Tori pointed into the distance.

"You ready?"

"I've got your back."

-

"Well, Apollo?" Rey looked ahead at the raging waterfall. He could feel the oppressive aura surrounding it-- the witch was definitely still there. "What's the plan?"

"I don't expect the witch to come out and fight us in the open, but she'll definitely attack once she finds us inside the cave. Tori and I are going to try and sneak past her and track down the prism forge. It's a source of limitless magical power, so it's likely the witch will be spending most of her time very close to it. I reckon that's why she's taken refuge here in the first place. That means I'll need the rest of you to draw her away before I can make a run for it. Can you all defeat her in a straight fight?"

"We wouldn't be here otherwise. Leave the combat to us."

Apollo nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright, everyone." Rey prepared his longbow and addressed the rest of the group. "We won't just be barging into a single room and fighting a monster. They say the cave behind the waterfall is an uncharted labyrinth, so make sure to stick together. And don't lose those lanterns of yours, or else you're in trouble."

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wc_GtLmIYVQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wc_GtLmIYVQ)

Shirane was at the front when they entered the cave, checking each corner for an ambush, but none came. It wasn't pitch black, as they expected. In fact, they would see the occasional torch mounted against a wall and a few charred pieces of illegible parchment. 

"Um..." Taylor nervously followed him, his sword in his hands. "So this witch was once a normal woman who was kidnapped by Gallahad, right?"

"Not necessarily. She may have been a woman from their mainland whom they simply got sick of, or perhaps even a soldier who willingly offered her body to become a weapon. But yes, it's entirely possible that she was taken by the slavers. At this point, there's no way of knowing."

"I... I suppose there's no way we could save her?"

Shirane turned around and frowned. "Don't be stupid. She's long gone; she's not even human. Just a vessel that the Gallish use to try and destroy us. Which is why it's so important we take her out."

"Even if she might have once been one of your own?"

"I..." He attempted to sound calm, but his hands were shaking. 

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"Enough. I know what you meant. I'll kill anyone Lord Rey requires me to kill in order to protect him and the people of Skadi. I don't know what sort of culture you practice in Yggdrasillia, but sentimentality is a luxury we shinobi cannot afford. If you want to make sure the fate of this witch doesn't befall any of your valkyrie friends, I suggest you cease your hesitation--" He suddenly gasped when he came across another length of parchment on the cave's floor. This one was legible. He slowly bent town to pick it up, then held his lantern over it to get a better look. 

It was a charcoal sketch of himself, at ten years old.

"...Go on ahead of me." Shirane handed his lantern.

"Shirane...?"

_ "Go." _

-

"You alright, Shirane?" Rey passed by him while Taylor continued further into the cave with the rest of them. 

"I'll catch up with the rest of you," he said, still staring at the picture. It was drawn hastily, but it was unmistakably him in his earlier years. When he had not yet learned how to block out his emotions. 

"If you say so..." Rey followed the rest of the group as they passed by more torches and other assorted objects. They found wooden figurines, stolen books (likely from the merchants the witch would frequently attack) and, ominously, handwritten notes.

> _ I've now lost nearly all of it. Only faint images remain... that, and my ability to write, although I am beginning to feel that slipping away as well. I yearn so desperately for others, perhaps companionship... but every time I lock eyes with another soul, I lose myself again. And when I come to, they are far away, or they are dead before me... I don't want to go outside. There might be people there, and I might hurt them. But I'll die if I stay in this prison. Maybe it's best I stay and die. Yes, then no one will have to suffer any longer...  _
> 
> _ Names escape me. Things, emotions, thoughts, they all flee from me when I try to remember. But... _
> 
> _ Mifune... _
> 
> _ Shirane... _
> 
> _ Why do those names still haunt me? _

Shaken, Rey pocketed the note and continued onward. He contemplated destroying it, but came to no decision. He came across another note in the dark.

> _ To the reader of this note, or to any intruding spectres curious enough about the witch of the waterfall... _
> 
> _ Please kill me. There's no hope left. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I want this nightmare to end. _

_ - _

[ https://youtu.be/bpI-KeK-PQg ](https://youtu.be/bpI-KeK-PQg)

In the very depths of the labyrinth, some sort of altar rested at the end of a massive room built of stone. Apollo and Tori entered what appeared to be an ancient, gothic shrine, which was unlit except for the flickering flame at the altar. Faint sparks drifted in the air before fizzling out, and a black helmet burned at its center.

Apollo entered first, grasping his sword gingerly. “Here at last.”

“This is the flame you’re looking for, I gather? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“The prism forge predates the dragons themselves, or so I’m told. From its name, I assume it has some connection to the Prism Dragon, but… much like the Yato you described earlier, it seems to have been lost to time.”

Tori stared intently into its multicolored flame. “It’s beautiful… But sad looking, in some way. I can’t really explain it.”

“Don’t look at it for too long. Supposedly, repairing old weapons is the least of its capabilities, but that’s all I know. Perhaps it restores anything burned in the flame to its original form, but I wouldn’t try it on any living thing.”

“Look at the helmet. It’s spotless. No signs of charring, rust, deterioration or anything.”

“But whoever left it here never bothered to pick it back up.”

“...Or they tried to, but their hand never reached the helmet. You should be careful.”

“I know.” He unwrapped the sword and placed the bandages on the floor. As he looked at the forge, it seemed to look back at him. He could hear whispers along with the crackling of the fire. The dulled blade reflected the light and began to shine as he dipped it into the flames. Melodious hums brought the altar to life when the sword became completely engulfed. 

> _ Sit by the flame and let us mend what you have brought to the altar, _ the chorus said to him.  _ Remain here until we are finished, but not a moment longer. Many before you were once tempted to stay here forever... but that is not what we desire. We know who you are. And your quest has not ended. No, it hasn't even begun. _

> _ Apollo... _

> _ Try to remember. _

_ Try to remember...? _ Apollo sat at the altar for a few minutes as the forge did its duty. Tori stepped back to watch the entrance, but no one came. "Do you think the others will be alright, fighting the witch?" Apollo asked her.

"I can only hope."

> _ The witch... _

_ Huh? _

> _ The witch of the waterfall. We, too, know of her... She weeps in this very cave, hoping for salvation-- but begging for death. We are but a lowly flame... We can do nothing else but listen. _

> _ But the blade you have offered to us is... familiar. We have tempered it once before. _

_ It's been here before? _

> _ The Memoria is her only hope... Through its reflection, she must gaze upon herself. Who she was, before this tragedy fell upon her. _

The crackling settled down, and he pulled out the blade. It wasn't even warm to the touch. 

> _ Go. You are finished here. _

Apollo turned to Tori and nodded. He quickly wrapped up the sword and the two of them ran back into the labyrinth.

-

The scattered pages grew more frequent as Rey led the others deeper into the labyrinth. They came across scorch marks along the way. Some of them were weeks old— some others were still smoking. “...She can’t be far,” Rey said. “Ready your weapons.”

Taylor was still hesitant, from their conversation before. His thoughts were on his friends in Yggdrasillia.  _ To think Gallahad might be turning them into monsters like this right now… But if I falter here, I won’t be able to help them. I suppose I’ll have to block it out and win this. _

They came to a clearing. The floor was littered with paper. A spilled bowl of ink had rendered much of it ruined, but perhaps hundreds of other pages from various books and journals were untouched. At the center of the room, in a fetal position, was the witch.

“Please…” they could hear her whisper, “Just go away.”

Rey lowered his longbow. “...You can talk?”

She shakily got to her feet and turned to them, but as soon as they locked eyes she began to wimper. Her own eyes flashed a bright purple, and her expression fell blank and dreamlike. They heard a low rumble as violet lighting surged through her body, crackling at her fingertips and causing her twitching to intensify. With an agonized scream, she fired a bolt of lightning in their direction. 

 

**Boss: Rey vs Kazane**

 

"Did you hear that?" Tori asked as she and Apollo sprinted back the way they came. "It sounds like they've already started fighting!"

"We've got to stop them! If there's even the slightest chance this will work..."

"I'm not much of a mage, but even I can feel that witch's power... She must be even more agitated than usual. Is it because we're intruding on her territory?"

"Maybe she sensed it when I put the sword in the Prism Forge... Well, there's no time to sort that out." Rubble fell from the ceiling as the entire labyrinth shook. "Cover your head!" Around a corner, they could see the flickering of purple lightning. A stray bolt tore into the wall, leaving a notable gash and scattering rocks. "...Tori, I need you to tend to the wounded. But stay clear of any of her attacks, and I mean it. Don't even get close. I've seen magic like this before... It locks on to human flesh and pulses right through it."

"Apollo..."

"Don't worry about me." He nodded to her and ran into the chaos. 

"Woah, you're back already?" Taylor asked, pushing a wounded Areku to safety. 

Apollo looked on ahead. Rey was evading her attacks and firing back whenever he could, but he was visibly drained. The room was scarcely lit; he could only see the witch by her haunting, glowing eyes. "There's not enough light..."

"Not enough light...?"

"She has to see her reflection, but it isn't bright enough to see a thing. Taylor, I need to take that torch of yours."

He shrugged and handed it to him. "I hope you know what you're doing... Rey said he'd be able to take her, but I don't think he expected her to be so ruthless."

"Who else is in the room besides him?"

"He and I are the only ones left. She wounded the rest of us pretty badly, and it looks like she's gonna chase us down if we try to escape!"

"Alright... Taylor, grab Rey as soon as you can and get him out of here."

"What are you going to do...?"

"Only what has to be done." In one hand, he held the shrouded sword, and in the other the fizzling torch. Rey was soon knocked back in front of them, beaten and exhausted. As instructed, Taylor took him by the arm and ran. Apollo slowly walked forward, his eyes fixed on those of the witch.  _ I just need enough light... _ He looked down at his feet and realized what sort of terrain he was standing on. He took one last look at Taylor and the rest of them, and once they were far away enough he threw the torch at the ground, quickly igniting the thousands of pages surrounding him and the witch.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PyVx0P9-1U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PyVx0P9-1U)

"You don't have to suffer for any longer," he told her. The flames reached the sword at his side, consuming and destroying the linen covering it. "Please. I don't know your name or your story, but somewhere inside  _ you do _ . And I need you to remember." The room lit up as sparks filled the air, but it still wasn't bright enough. The fire still needed time to grow.  _ Just a little longer... _

The witch panicked at the sight of her books and journals burning to cinders. The last connection to her humanity, the notes she would write ever night, suddenly vanished before her. A berserk state consumed her as she charged forward, her arms and legs crackling with power. In response, he readied his blade for battle. 

 

**Showdown: Apollo vs Kazane**

 

As the flames grew yet more fierce, they encroached on them and caught on Apollo's shirt. He quickly tore it off, but was struck by an electric blast while off his guard. The sword fell to the ground as he was thrown to the other side of the battlefield. She loomed over him, her hand aimed to blast his skull and finish the job, but a voice called out to the two of them.

"Kazane!" A frantic young man cried. It was Shirane, with an expression they had never before seen of him. The witch, recoiling at the sound of his voice, stared at him for a moment. As soon as Apollo had managed to get away, she snapped out of it and continued her assault. The flames reached their highest point right behind her, and taking the chance Apollo raised the sword to eye level. She froze as she saw her own reflection, but on the other side of the blade he saw his own two eyes, clear as day. 

There was something locked inside him, as well.

The witch fell to her knees, the purple light in her eyes shimmering and fading. Shirane ran up the nearest wall and jumped over the flames. He ran to her, yelling something with tears in his eyes, but all sound faded from Apollo's senses. He fell to his knees, watching the world grow blurry and fade before him. With a thud he hit the floor. He began to hear the wind, then a faint thunder, and then the soft voice of a familiar girl.

Everything went black.


	5. Prologue: Odette

"Aah!" Apollo rose with a start. He found himself lying in his room. As usual, the walls were open and he could see the shrine's garden, but it was still dark out. The thunder had woken him up. He sighed and stared at the heavy rainfall.

"You okay, Apollo?" Odette asked, seated next to him. 

He flinched again. "Woah, uh... How long were you sitting there?"

The room wasn't lit, but he could see her blush. "N-not long! Uh, I was just... checking up on you."

"..."

"...I couldn't sleep, okay?"

"But tomorrow's the first day of training. You've been looking forward to this since... well, forever, right?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. I'm too jittery to sleep! I just can't wait to start!"

"Well, you're gonna have a lousy first day, not having slept. Especially if this storm doesn't let up."

"I guess you're right..." She groaned and rested her head on his shoulder. "But I'm still gonna try my hardest."

"Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks. I finally caught up to you."

Apollo chuckled. "She waited until we were both thirteen, I guess."

"It's the prophecy. You don't mess with prophecies!" she said, with clear excitement in her voice. 

"There you go again about that... Prophecy."

"How can you not be excited about that? I don't get you. You can actually get sleep the day before training. Think about it-- the Memoria's gonna choose one of  _ us _ to be its wielder! It's your or me. One of us is gonna be a hero!"

He sighed. "Come on. We both know it's gonna be you."

"Hey." She pouted. "Don't give up before we even start! Who knows what could happen?"

"But..."

"Hey, I know you've always been the more studious one, but you never know how things are going to turn out. Not saying I wouldn't be a little sad, but if it turns out I'm not the chosen one... I'll gladly support you wherever you go. Just like you said you'll support me."

"Hehe, alright."

"And whatever you do,  _ don't you dare hold back during training! _ If I'm gonna prove that I'm the hero, I've gotta earn it. It's gotta be fair and square."

"Alright, alright. I won't hold back."

She began to shake with excitement once again. "Come on, sun... Just a couple more hours..."

Apollo got up from his futon and stretched his arms. "You stay right here. I'll fix you some tea."

\--

Apollo and Odette were raised in their village's temple, both orphaned from separate, unknown pasts. An infant boy was found one day in front of the altar in which the Memoria was kept, with no evidence of whoever left him there. A few weeks later, an apparently newborn girl was left at the main gate by a group of masked individuals. The two children were given names but nothing more. The boy, Apollo, grew up with white hair, and the girl Odette had locks as black as the night. 

The shinshoku, the elderly woman who ran the temple, took them in and raised them like a mother. As they grew, the children learned the ways of her ancient religion and tended to the temple. She gradually taught them of a prophecy she had once heard long, long ago...

\--

Morning was damp, but the rain itself wasn't so bad. Odette was already throwing punches at the wind, warming herself up. Apollo was finishing up the last of his tea, hoping the thunder wouldn't return. 

"So, uh..." Odette dusted off her clothes. "Do you think she'll still let us call her Gran-Gran?"

"You can go ahead and find out once she wakes up."

As if on cue, a feeble woman in white robes stepped onto the field. The two of them helped her walk down the steps, but she insisted on taking a seat without any assistance. "...Good morning, Odette. Good morning, Apollo." Her smile was warm and familiar. 

Odette bowed. "Gran-Gran... I mean, great shinshoku... Today is my thirteenth birthday. I'm ready to begin my training."

"Are you, now?" 

"Yeah! When do we start?"

"Odette... you have been training for this since the day I found you."

"Huh? But you never let me hold a sword."

"The Memoria is no mere sword. Yes, it takes the form of a katana, but there is so much more in its blade than a sharp edge with which to cut down an enemy... Its power is that of compassion, and therefore compassion is what you must learn. It is what I have taught you up until now. But yes... today is the day you are ready to get in touch with its martial aspects. Just as long as little Apollo is prepared as well."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Apollo stood up straight. 

"This will be your first duel," the shinshoku began. "The first of many. There are guards in this village who can teach you the blade, but you must first come to terms with striking each other." She gestured to two wooden swords at the edge of the garden. 

"Right, I guess it never occurred to me that I'd have to try and hit you, Apollo..."

"Don't worry." Apollo smirked and tilted his head. "You won't."

A fire lit up in her eyes. "...Oh, it's  _ on _ , now!" She ran to the practice swords and grabbed them, tossing one of them to Apollo. "You ready?!"

_ Good, now I know she'll give it her all... I'm excited for you, Odette. Too bad I can't really say the same for myself... _

"...Hey! I said, are you ready or not?!"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Don't hold back!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

**Boss: Apollo vs Odette**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ9WiXi0K7g ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ9WiXi0K7g)

"Ahh..." After a brief duel he fell on his behind and grasped his forearm. "That smarts..."

"Apollo?" Odette put down her sword and knelt beside him. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no harm." He gave her a warm smile and shook out his hand. "You won fair and square. If I can't take a hit, that's on me, not on you."

"Here." She pressed her palm to the bruise and whispered a healing spell. "I know I'm not as good a healer as you, but let me do this."

"Hah... hey, that feels a lot better."

"Well, make sure to do a better job defending next time."

"Got it." 

She pulled him to his feet and turned to bow to the shinshoku.

"This will be a long four years," the old woman said. 

Odette frowned. "Four years? How do you know how long it's gonna take?"

"The prophecy has foretold that an orphan of our humble village shall master the sacred blade. On the lunar eclipse when the youngest of them turns seventeen, the blade shall choose its master. As it happens, you two are the only chosen ones that have arisen. And the man in the village who watches the night sky says that a lunar eclipse will indeed occur on Odette's seventeenth birthday. Exactly four years from now. The two of you will have a duel, much like the one you began with, and the winner shall wield the Memoria."

"So we've got four years to get ready, huh?" Apollo looked over to Odette. "Plenty of time."

"You can count on me, Gran-Gran. I'll become the best swordsman in the world if I have to. But... I'm gonna help Apollo, too. And you can't talk me out of that."

The shinshoku nodded. "You two need each other more than you could possibly imagine. One of you will take the blade and protect those closest to you... and the other shall watch over the chosen one and support him or her for the rest of your days. Is that a fate you are willing to accept?"

"I'll follow her until the day I die, if I have to," said Apollo. 

"Do not resign yourself to the role of the supporter when there is still so much time to train. Four years is no time at all to someone as old as me, but you may find that it becomes an eternity for the two of you. Cherish it while there is still a sense of wonder and ambiguity to it. Train hard, as hard as you possibly can, but remember to enjoy it as well." She bowed to the two of them. "Now head down to the village. The guards know what to do."

\--

_ One year later. _

"YAH!" Odette brought down her sword, and the straw dummy was cleaved cleanly in half. She stayed in her combat stance and eyed the remains of her target, and then unleashed a flurry of smaller slashes that ripped it to pieces. 

"Sloppy," a casually clothed samurai said with a grunt. He was sitting on a stump nearby, watching her every move. "You would've caught your sword on one of his ribs if that were a real person. Maybe one day you'll have the raw strength to slice through bone, but right now you're... twelve?"

"I'm  _ fourteen! _ " she said with a huff.

"Right. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Where's the next dummy?" 

"Clean up the mess you've made, first."

"Augh, seriously?"

"Hey." The instructor got up and stared down at her. "Don't give me that attitude. I don't take that from my guards, so I'm not gonna take it from you, even if you are a kid. Especially considering you're gonna be protecting us one day, if there's really any substance to that prophecy."

"...Fine. I'll clean it up." She handed her teacher her training blade and crouched down at the scattered straw, but flinched when she saw some of it begin to move. The largest chunk, the half she had sliced off first, started growing grains. "What the..." She continued to watch as one of the strands became elongated and grew thorns. The length of it became a dark shade of green, and red petals emerged on its end. Once a rose had completely formed, it snapped off and became independent. 

"It's yours," Apollo said, glowing sigils rotating around one of his hands. He had been watching from afar. 

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"It's something Gran-Gran taught me. Plants are simple, and very susceptible to magic. Understanding of healing magic is a good foundation for learning how to control them. Changing the species altogether is something I picked up just recently."

"I mean... It's cool and all, but I don't really see how that would help us."

"It got your attention, didn't it? So that helps me."

"W-what do you mean by that?!"

"Just take the rose already. Isn't there some stray you should be cleaning up as well?"

On cue, the samurai cleared his throat and scowled at her.

"Right, right!" She stuck the flower in her hair and went to work.

"Quit smiling, kid," the soldier said to Apollo. "You're up next."

"Uh oh."

\--

_ And then another year passed. _

"Apollo!"

"Woah, Odette! You're back early. What's going on?"

"What's going on? I've been looking for you all day!"

"Huh? Why? We weren't paired together for the patrol. Guess they got sick of us constantly talking while we're supposed to be on the prowl for bandits. In fact, the village guard didn't call me in at all today, so I've been here all day."

"Oh... W-well, I just kinda expected to see you around, y'know? They called me in to watch over the village outskirts. Usually you're out there training or helping the farmers, so I wanted to say hello."

"Well, sorry about that. I can't move very far from the temple today."

"Why's that?"

"Reasons."

Odette rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"You'll find out in about a half hour. Why not get a quick last-minute jog in?"

"Wait a second. You're sweating."

"Am not."

"Are too! Gran-Gran doesn't let us practice on temple grounds, you know. How did you get that kind of workout?"

"I, uh..."

She paused and sniffed at the air. "...I recognize that smell."

"You, uh... you do, huh?"

"Yeah." She narrowed her eyes. "You remember when we took a trip to the next town over?"

"And you gushed over that one stew that nice family prepared for us, yeah..." He gingerly looked at the ground. "It takes six hours to make, you know."

"You didn't."

"It's still cooking, but yeah. Happy birthday."

"Oh my god. I haven't eaten all day." She hugged him so hard it might as well have been a tackle. "Dinner is going to be  _ awesome! _ "

\--

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqtBv8-OB10 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqtBv8-OB10)

"It looks like it isn't getting any warmer from here." Odette held up her hand like a visor and blocked out the blinding sun. Heavy snowfall pelted the mountain and caused an abandoned windmill nearby to wobble and creek. "Can you see the village from up here?"

Apollo caught up with her and turned back to check. "No, it's gone behind the fog now. The storm's getting pretty thick. Should we take shelter for the night?"

"Good luck finding any up here. I think this is the highest they ever built before giving up."

"There's got to be some sort of cave nearby. I've got some sticks in my pack to build a fire with."

"By the way, you ever find out why Gran-Gran sent us out here?"

"Some sort of 'pilgrimage', right?"

"That's what she  _ told us _ . But what's the story? Who thought it was such a great idea to try and build a village into a mountain where it snows all year?"

"I'm sure we'll find out once we reach the summit."

"Gods, but that could be days! Look, we can't even see the top from here!"

"We'll be fine. Come on, this isn't exactly our first trip."

"Might be our last, though!"

"Odette? I'm not used to you being the pessimistic one."

"Ah... Sorry. It's just that my nose is freezing. I happen to like my nose!"

"Well I like it to. Let's hurry this up before you lose it to the snowstorm."

They saw a few falcons fly by the mountainside, but other than that their path was barren. The road ended abruptly, where a fence was hastily built to signify the end of the road. None of the settlers had bothered going further, so there was no direct path to the summit. Just beyond the fence was a cliff, and the slope nearby was too steep to try and climb. Apollo crouched down next to the wooden barrier and ran his fingers across its surface.

“I wonder…”

“That wood looks pretty old…” noted Odette. “Can you still use magic on it?”

“I may be able to tinker with it. Hold on.” He pulled on one of the posts and tore it loose. It was the perfect length and weight for a magic staff. “This was all carved from the wood of a single tree, it seems. The properties remind me of a pine from the great forest, supposedly the place where Skadi Village is hidden. So maybe they were Skadian settlers from long ago... Hold on tight, okay?”

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Making a path.”

“...Yeah, okay, next question. What am I supposed to  _ hold on _ to? I’m not getting anywhere near that fence if you’re about to do what I think you are.”

“Grab my arm if you can’t think of anything.”

Odette pouted. “Pffft. Nice try. I think I’ll be fine, thank you very much.”

“Suit yourself!” With a loud rumble, the mountain shook below them. The remains of the fence trembled and then burst upward, forming a tall and jagged tree. It threw snow at them in the wake of the explosion, blocking their vision. Apollo felt something tugging on his arm. The white dust cleared, and sure enough Odette was holding on to him for dear life. 

“S-so cold…” Odette shivered, blanketed with a thick layer of ice. 

Apollo dropped his staff and rubbed her arms vigorously, shedding the frost from her body. “Sorry about that. I figured the ground would shake, but I didn’t expect the spell to displace so much snow. You alright?”

“I’m… I’m fine.” She exhaled and looked up at the tree. The roots were wild and had upturned some of the surrounding dirt. “Jeeze, that’s a step up from turning straw into roses. How did you pull that off?”

“Not easily…” He wiped some sweat off of his face. “That took more out of me than I thought it would. Let’s start climbing.”

The new tree gave them some thirty meters of vertical distance before reaching flat ground to stand on. Apollo began to pant heavily by the last few branches. He laid on his back in the snow when they landed. “I need a minute…”

“Hey, are you gonna be alright?”

“I… I think so.”

“I’m gonna scout ahead for some shelter. You stay put.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She blew a raspberry at that title and trudged onward. She was draped in a warm hood with an iron katana at her side; Apollo had come unarmed. He had mentioned that the mountain north of their village was effectively uninhabited, but she insisted on bringing a blade just in case. 

After a few minutes of poking around, she came across a massive cave. There weren’t any bats or critters inside, so she slipped in to get a feel for the place, but the incoming light from outside suddenly darkened. She turned around only to see a hungry bear looming over her, blocking the entrance.

"Okay, uh... nice... b-bear..."

The beast stood up on its hind legs and snorted at her. Its eyes were fixated on her sword. In the dim light she could faintly see faded blue coloring on its brown fur, but she was mainly focused on her own survival. She stepped back and unsheathed her blade, prompting the bear to angrily roar and charge her. She hit the ground rolling out of the way, getting back on her feet just in time to dodge again as it began to attack with its claws. 

_ I wasn't trained for this! What was I supposed to do in the case of bear attacks? Did Gran-Gran mention bears this high up in the mountains? ...Was I just not listening? _ She raised her blade to deflect another strike, but the bear's claws locked around her sword and pushed it downward. Unable to compete with its physical strength, she let go of the sword and let the beast snap it in two against the ground. She ran deeper into the cave, but it snarled and followed her.

"Hey!" A voice called from just outside the cave. Apollo had managed to get himself upright, holding his staff aloft. The wood was sprouting berries on the end, bright and fragrant enough to catch the animal's attention. He waved it in a circular motion in an attempt to draw the bear into the sunlight, but it was wary of him. "It's okay, we're not here to hurt you." He slowly placed the staff on the cave floor and stepped away. The bear turned back to Odette and snarled, but left her to go eat. 

"Woah..." Odette sat against a wall, out of breath. "I thought you didn't have any magic left in you."

"I... I really don't." He sharply exhaled and collapsed next to her. "Good thing that bear was so hungry, or else you would've been a goner."

"Wait, what? What do you mean  _ good thing _ it was hungry? Did you not see it trying to eat me?!"

"It wasn't trying to eat you." He pointed to the bear, which was now seated and having its first meal in months. "See those markings? It used to hunt alongside humans. That breed of bear doesn't live anywhere near the mountains naturally-- it’s a Skadian breed.”

"But that would mean..."

"It's as we thought. The people who tried to colonize this place were trying to found a new village, and they brought their hunters and animals with them. It looks like they left this poor guy behind when they turned back. From the books I've read, these bears are raised from cubs to hunt animals but never to taste human flesh."

"Any idea why it had it out for me, then?"

He pointed to the broken katana on the floor. "You drew your sword, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Don’t forget, the katana is the signature weapon of the Mikaboshijin, Skadi’s sworn enemy. That bear recognized it and probably thought you were a samurai. It still remembers what side it was on."

"I guess it doesn't care about me anymore, though?"

"I dropped a branch covered with berries, and from the looks of it, that bear hasn't eaten in quite some time. I guess it doesn't view you as much of a threat with your sword broken. Just try not to upset it again…”

“You think it’ll let us sleep here?”

“Only if the two of you behave. It’s domesticated. Strangers or not, it’s probably just happy to see humans again.”

Sure enough, the bear had wandered over to them with a face covered in berry juice. It turned its head and sat in front of them.

“We’re just travelers, we don’t know where your friends are. I’m sorry.” It lowered its head and lay down. 

“Gee, I kinda feel bad for it now…”

Apollo carefully took his pack off his back and took out a bundle of branches and rocks. He formed a small campfire between them and the bear, but struggled with lighting it. “Bah, I’m no good at this…”

Odette snapped her fingers, and a small magic circle surrounded the twigs and ignited them. “Maybe I don’t know as much healing magic as you, but I’ve been picking up a few tricks from the old mage back home.”

“Thanks. That would’ve taken a while. Let’s just call it a night.” He sat back down beside her and rubbed his hands together. 

“Hey, it looks like that bear’s already gone to bed. That’s one problem solved. But I’ve still got you to keep…” She felt a head fall on her shoulder. Apollo was already fast asleep. “...company.” She sighed and played with his hair for a bit. “Great. I guess tonight it’s my turn to be the pillow?”

\--

The campfire crackled and died just as Odette awakened. She rubbed her eyes and gathered her bearings, only to find that Apollo wasn’t in the cave. Concerned, she fastened her hood and stepped outside. She grunted, however, when she saw what he was up to.

Apollo was sitting cross-legged in the snow, nearby the cliff and the tree he had created the night before. Sitting across from him was the bear, trying to imitate him, although its stubby hind legs weren’t quite as flexible as his. He was using magic to make the tree sprout all sorts of various fruits, and seemed genuinely curious as to which the bear preferred to eat. 

“Are… are you trying to feed that bear a banana?”

Apollo turned to her and laughed. “I’ve been wondering. I hear the peel is actually very nutritious. I know we don’t like to eat them, but do you think bears are as picky as we are? Look!” On cue, the bear investigated the yellow fruit and stuck the whole thing in its maw, chewing into its hide without mercy. 

Odette did her absolute best to frown at him, but once he raised an eyebrow at her she couldn’t contain her laughter. The bear stopped its culinary adventure only to stare at them in confusion, its face half-covered in fruity pulp. 

\--

“Well…” After perhaps the strangest breakfast they had had in weeks, Apollo stood up and dusted the snow from his trousers. “I don’t think we’ll be able to bring him along. He’d have to be quite the climber, and if he could climb, he wouldn’t still be up here in the first place. That tree won’t sprout fruit at full speed without my input, but it’ll be able to feed him plenty. 

“Alright, Mr. Bear.” Odette extended a hand. “Sorry about our close encounter last night. Truce?” It seemed to smile at her. Carefully, it wrapped its paw around her hand and shook it lightly. “Hey, it knows tricks! It just shook my hand!”

“Come on, Odette. If we start playing with it, we’ll be on this mountain all week. Let’s get a move on.”

“Aw, alright…” They said their goodbyes and continued up the mountain. After a few hours, the snowstorm rolled back in. “I wonder what’s at the top of this mountain… Better be something good.”

“Even if it’s just a dumb snowman or something, aren’t you kinda glad we came anyway?”

“Heh. Kinda. But it better not be a snowman.”

\--

_ Another year later. _

A large man hit his drum, signaling for the exercise to begin. Apollo tightened his focus and drew his bokken, and the four men surrounding him did the same. The man to his side reached him first, their wooden swords clashing. The boy was now a match for the men who guarded the village in terms of physical strength. He broke his assailant’s guard and knocked him in the chest, pushing him out of the way just as the other three closed in on him. He fought off the three of them simultaneously, constantly backing up in an attempt to expand his breathing room. He found himself close to the edge of the ring, however, and after making one misplaced strike he found himself pummeled by multiple attacks before his defeat was announced. The men immediately put away their weapons and pulled him to his feet, then motioned for Odette to step up to the mat. 

He and the girl passed right by one another as they switched places. As the months went on, he had seen her become more and more determined to become superior. The look in her eyes was sharper. She stepped into the ring and bowed to the four men. The drum was hit again, and the sparring began. Without warning, she sprinted towards the man in front of her and overwhelmed him with a flurry of strikes, ending with a kick that sent him straight out of bounds. She twirled her blade back into position and turned to face the other three men. 

“Come on!” she yelled, tightening her grip on her bokken. Although their strikes followed one another, she fought back aggressively and disarmed all three after a brief and brutal skirmish. She bowed quickly and stepped out of the ring.

The shinshoku, watching from the sidelines, shook her head. “Are you sure you are not overworking yourself, Odette?”

“Overworking? This is nothing.” 

“It is alright to be confident, but do not let it turn to arrogance.”

She took a towel and dried off her sweat. “If anything, I don’t think I’m training hard enough. You think invaders will come in neat groups of three? There could easily be six or more people trying to kill me down the line, and I have to train for that, too. Can’t the village guard spare a few more men to help me out?”

“Why not hone your skills in single combat? Apollo has always been an excellent sparring partner.”

“Come on, Gran-Gran. He’s never beaten me. I have to face people stronger than me, or else how should I expect to improve?”

“Right now, it may perhaps be more important for  _ him _ to learn from  _ you _ .”

Odette sighed. “Gran-Gran… I’m so sorry. But we’re down three years, with one to go before the big duel. Do you think it’s possible that we already know who it’s gonna be?” She saw a look of frustration come over the shinshoku’s face. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude. But Apollo thinks so, to. That’s what he tells me every time we talk about it.” She placed her bokken on a nearby rack. “I mean, we both know he doesn’t even want to be the chosen one. We’re good at our own things. I fight, and he heals, and we both save people. And trust me when I say I was the last one here to want to admit it -- it just seems like the sword’s more suited for me. ”

“It’s  _ not _ just a sword, Odette--”

“But what’s he gonna do with it? He hates fighting!” The dojo fell silent. Apollo looked at them, tending to his bruises. 

The shinshoku lowered her eyes. “We should all hate fighting, Odette.”

“We all do. But some of us can take it. And if he can’t, we shouldn’t make him. I’m the fighter. So let me do the fighting!”

“...When someone sees their eyes in the Memoria’s reflection, they see their true self. It can save even the worst of lost souls. The blade can be drawn to save the world without ever becoming stained with blood.” She stood up and faced Odette. “The duel on your seventeenth birthday is a ritual of the gods. It is not to decide who is the strongest, or the greatest swordsman. It is a test of soul and character to decide who is  _ best _ suited to wield the blade of salvation. And right now, all I see in front of me is a bloodthirsty warrior. You must prove yourself to the sacred blade before you focus on learning to kill people with it. It is now clear to me that you have much more to learn from Apollo than he has to learn from you.”

“Gran-Gran, I…”

“It’s ‘shinshoku’. And you have  _ one year _ remaining. Spend it wisely.”

Odette left the dojo in silence. Apollo wanted to follow her, but the training that day had just begun. He spent the next few hours repeating the exercise-- he came much closer to defeating all four by the end, but could never quite overcome them. When he was finally dismissed for the day, he returned to his room.

It was the same as he typically left it. The left wall was open to the garden, and a few moths had gathered around his bed. He shooed then away and lifted the pillow. A small box was hidden under it, which he took and briefly opened.

_ Sweet sixteen. I still remember when I saw her eyeing this ribbon when we went into town. She could have afforded it… I wonder why she didn’t buy it herself. I sure hope she likes it. _ He signed and pocketed the box.  _ Gotta find her, first. _ To his left he spotted rustling in the garden.  _ Is that where she’s gone off to…? _

—

“Come on now, Odette!” Apollo joked, finding her hiding spot. “Gran-Gran doesn’t let us practice on temple grounds.” He stopped in his tracks, however, when he found her without her trusty training sword. “Odette?”

“Go away, Apollo.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

She sighed and sat on the grass, staring at the fields of flowers in front of them. “Could you please just leave me alone for a little while? I’d like some time to myself.”

“Um…” He lowered his head. “Alright. Take care of yourself.” He placed the box down on the ground next to her and tuned to leave. “Happy birthday.”

She felt the box by her fingertips and grabbed it, opening it half-heartedly. Inside was a ribbon that she had told herself she was too grown up for when she first passed by it. It was just as pretty up close. “...Apollo?”

Just as he was leaving, he turned back. “Yes?”

She ran the gift through her fingers and played with it absentmindedly. “...Do you think I have what it takes?”

“What it takes…?”

“To be the chosen one. To wield the Memoria.”

“Of course you’ve got what it takes. You’re so—”

“Tell me the truth, Apollo.”

“...That is the truth. I can’t think of anyone better for the job. And I mean that.”

“Is that because I can fight with a sword?”

“No. It’s never been about that. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met. When danger comes around, I can’t help but try and duck for cover. I try to put away my fear, but I just can’t.”

“I know it doesn’t always seem like it, but… I’m scared all the time, too. I just try not to show it.”

“But what you do is what matters. When life is on the line you never hesitate to jump in and do the right thing, no matter how scary it is. You’re a hero. Not just some girl with a knack for swordplay, but someone who always puts others before herself. You’re… you’re everything I wish I was, Odette.”

“You don’t want to be me, Apollo. You don’t. And... don’t try to be. You’re fine the way you are. I like you this way. ‘Cause I think you’re a hero too. Just a different sort of hero.” She fixed the ribbon in her hair. As expected, it suited her.

\--

_ And three seasons passed. The boy and the girl trained then harder than they had ever before. They dueled just as much as they fought alongside one another. But upon the autumn before their fated duel, something changed. Apollo began to win a couple of the duels between them. He continued to improve until they were evenly matched. As the days marched on, Odette felt her superiority fade away until she was fighting for it. She still cared deeply for him. But some part of her was also beginning to fear him. _

_ And then, her seventeenth birthday came. _

The village and temple were lit with countless torches lighting the way to the final dueling grounds, a sacred place normally forbidden even to the two apprentices. At the very core of the temple was the Memoria itself, a glistening silver blade delicately displayed on a rack with no corresponding scabbard. It was not a blade that was meant to be hidden.

Most of the entire village was present, eagerly awaiting the gods' decision. Meanwhile, inside the temple, Odette found himself swarmed by other shrine maidens who were bathing her relentlessly, rubbing out even the tiniest speck of dirt or imperfection-- and for all the time she spent outdoors or on the dusty training grounds, they showed her no mercy. Once her skin was pure, they moved onto her hair and tied into a traditional ponytail. Despite her objections, they used a brand new white ribbon in place of the blue one she had worn since her sixteenth birthday. Afterwards, they meticulously dressed her her in a pristine white garment for the duel. They declined to let her bring her "lucky bokken" to the sacred grounds, mentioning that a blade would be provided for her on site. Once she was fully dressed and judged to be presentable to the gods, they ushered her outside. The crowd parted to give her a clear path, and there was whispering among them. They spoke as if the duel was already over and she was the victor, but doubt still clouded her mind. She had promised Apollo that she would talk to him in private immediately before their showdown, but she never got the chance. On the opposite end of the temple, surely he was getting prepared as well, his thoughts focused on her. Neither would be holding back.

The drums were beating more intensely than ever before. The villagers and the guards were all present, and the shinshoku sat serenely in front of the blade. On the other end of the dueling grounds she saw Apollo, but the maidens at her side made her turn around, kneel on the ground and face the floor in prayer. Her counterpart was doing the same.

"...The time has come," the shinshoku announced. The crowd fell dead silent. "For four long years, these two children have matured into adulthood alongside one another. Each and every day, they were dedicated to each other and to this village, driven by a distant promise. The lunar eclipse is now upon us, and the gods are watching eagerly. Now is not the time for delay, or hesitation. Now is the time for these two to display the fruits of their labor. We shall see tonight, once and for all, who is the Memoria's chosen one. Perhaps the one to save us all from this dreaded ten-year war." There was solemn muttering amongst the villagers. "Please, silence. There is still so little we know of this promise. But the chosen one is destined for great things. Feats of heroism. And it will take  _ much more _ than skill with a mere blade. The fate of this duel is in the hands of the gods." She raised her hand to the battlefield and opened it. "Your swords."

Odette rose and faced the shrine maidens, who handed her a weapon. She held it in her hands, her heart pounding. But it felt just slightly different from what she was used to. 

"Unsheathe your blades and prepare to battle," the shinshoku continued.

She inhaled and drew the katana from its scabbard. Her heart dropped when she noticed what was different. The blade was razor-sharp. 

"These are the terms of the final battle. You shall cross blades on my mark. The first to draw the opponent's blood is the victor. It must spill upon the sacred grounds; no mere scrape will do. And he or she who is unscathed shall become the chosen one."

Finally, she turned around.  _ I... I have to make him bleed...? _ She couldn't even make out Apollo's face in the dim light. But she saw him drop the scabbard at his feet and grip his sword with just as much determination as she ever had.  _ Apollo... _

"Face each other. Prepare yourselves." The two walked onto the battlefield. The torches seemed to grow brighter. 

_ I told myself I would be the greatest swordsman in the world. Nothing is going to get in my way. _ They locked eyes.  _...Not even you, Apollo. _

**Showdown: Apollo vs Odette**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDAL5G9Xwn4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDAL5G9Xwn4)

They clashed blades at full speed. The blades emitted sparks as they screeched against each other. Odette was faster than she was before. But he was, too. It was largely a different battle than their duels had been. Now Apollo was the aggressor. He was pushing her on the defensive. He was taking more risks and getting closer, never once repeating his old habits. He was a completely different opponent, and she didn't know how to adapt to him. Flashes of light illuminated them whenever the swords made contact.

She stepped back a few feet, took a new position and ran straight at him, on the attack once again. Their swords ran along each other right up to their hilts. They could see each other clear as day. It finally came to her-- Apollo was stronger, in a contest of pure strength. He put on more pressure and pushed their swords towards her face, the edge of his katana nearly touching her cheek. She was an inch away from losing her chance forever. 

But he hesitated, just for one brief moment. She dove down and freed her sword, and then dragged it along his torso with blinding speed. She had only aimed to leave a shallow mark, but she heard the horrible sound of spilling blood. She turned around immediately, and saw a red puddle at Apollo's feet. His white garments were irreparably stained. He dropped his sword and cried out in pain.

"Apollo!" She threw her blade to the side and knelt beside him, but the maidens closed in on her and pulled her away from him. "No! No, please!" she screamed, "Let me go!"

"Go..." he muttered, coughing into his bloodied hands. "Odette..." He lifted his head and smiled through the pain. "I'm so happy for you..."

She broke away from her handlers and checked his wound. "You're gonna be okay, you're... oh, gods..."

"You won..."

"I never wanted this!" she sobbed. "Call off the duel, he needs help!"

The shinshoku spoke out, "The duel is over. Odette is the chosen one!" The crowd exploded with glee, but she tried to block it out. 

"I didn't... I was so scared I would lose, I..."

"You did what you had to do." He bowed in front of her, trying not to get any more blood on her clothes. "I'll be alright. It's a... a pretty deep wound, but nothing I won't recover from. Don't worry about me." The maidens surrounded him and escorted him away from the sacred grounds to seek medical treatment. Odette sat on the ground staring into her red palms, but the crowd was too loud for her whimpering to be audible. She reluctantly stood up and bowed to the shinshoku.

"Now step up and hold the blade to complete the ritual," the old woman commanded. "This is not the end of your training, Odette. No, this is precisely the beginning."

The Memoria felt right in her hands. But it wasn't what was on her mind.

\--

Apollo was bandaged liberally, given some tea and sent straight to bed, staring out into the garden as he usually did before drifting to sleep. The village beyond the garden was bright and filled with merriment. He, on the other hand, could hardly move. It wasn't raining that night, but he could faintly hear thunder. 

"...You okay, Apollo?" Odette asked, sitting next to him in her sleeping robes.

He breathed deeply and managed to turn his head to face her. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long." She wasn't blushing this time. "...Well, a little while. Just long enough to check up on you."

"You can't sleep either?"

"How could I possibly get any sleep tonight?"

"After you finally earned your title. The chosen one."

"No, silly. After I hurt you. I still can't believe could ever... I mean..."

"It couldn't have gone any other way. This wound is only temporary, but now you're finally set on the path you were born for."

"I need you to tell me something. From the bottom of your heart."

"Go ahead."

"...You fought harder to day than you ever did in the past. Like you wanted the Memoria to yourself after all. I was confused... I was scared. Like maybe you had been deceiving me this whole time, and that you never minded battle at all. I wasn't prepared for that." She tilted her head. "When you walked out onto that field, after all this time, did you  _ want _ to beat me?"

He stayed silent for a few moments. With some effort, he managed to sit up and look at her in the eye. "Last winter, I realized something. Something I suppose I always knew, I just never wanted to admit to myself." A teardrop began to fall onto his cheek. "I wanted... I  _ needed _ to defeat you. I was in love with you, Odette. And I... I didn't want you to leave me behind."

She, too, tried to fight back tears. She grabbed his hands and leaned in towards him. And then she kissed him on the lips, lingering for long enough to let the thunder outside quiet down. "I would never. You'll always be my hero."

With the last of his strength for the night, he held her tight and kissed her on the forehead. "Happy birthday." With a smile he fell into his bed, fast asleep. 

She curled up next to his futon, suddenly too tired to walk back to her room. "Goodnight."

\--

_ The very next morning. _

"Apollo?" the shinshoku called out, making her way to his room. "Have you seen Odette around? I didn't see her anywhere near her room this morning..." Her voice trailed off at the sight of him, still fast asleep in his futon, with Odette laying on the floor next to him. "...AHEM."

"Eh? What?" Odette bolted upright, hair in complete disarray. "Oh, uh, Gran-Gran! I was just... checking up on him."

The old woman sighed. "Why don't you just go on and confess your feelings for him?"

"Oh. He actually beat me to it, last night... Hehehe..."

"Well, try not to bother him today. The day after the wound is always the hardest. And besides, you have a very important meeting with the village guard, as the new protector of the village."

"Oh, right." She stood up and sneaked in one last look at Apollo before heading back to her room. 

The air was dry that day.

\--

_ Further west... _

"How much farther, sir?" A fully armored knight asked his superior. "The men are getting anxious."

"How much farther, indeed," chuckled an aged man in a long, navy-blue coat. "Not much farther at all. And our timing could not be better." His piercing eyes turned to the knight. "Did you know that, last night, there was a lunar eclipse...?"

"We... don't typically keep track of such things, sir."

"Now would be an excellent time to start."

\--

“I was impressed with your technique last night,” the captain of the village guard said. “You sure have grown since I first started training with you. I don’t have a doubt in your mind you could beat me in a straight fight.”

“You flatter me, captain, but I’ve still got a lot to learn.”

“How’s young Apollo doing, by the way? You gave him a pretty nasty gash.”

“I know… it’ll be a few days before he’s back in fighting shape. He’s still asleep at the temple. He’s injured, but I don’t have any excuse to sleep in. It’s like the shinshoku said, my training’s just begun.”

“That remains to be seen but…” He squinted into the distance. Beyond the village gate, one of his younger soldiers rode in with a worried expression. 

“Captain! And uh, Lady Odette! Chosen one!”

“Just Odette’s fine.”

“There’s… o-outsiders, headed towards the village!”

“Calm down, boy.” The captain crossed his arms. “Outsiders, you say? We get visitors from other towns all the time. This your first time on patrol?”

“These ones are different, sir. They look…” the blood drained from his face. “...Gallish.”

The grin left the captain’s face. “...Gallish. Gods, why now? And you’re positive they’re headed towards us? We have a lot of more important neighbors.”

“They disarmed me and sent for me to be their messenger. They, um... “ He shivered in his armor. “They’re looking for you, Odette.”

Her hand was already on the Memoria’s hilt. “So that’s how it’s gonna be.”

“Don’t do anything foolish, Odette,” warned the captain. “Let me and my men deal with these pigs. If they’re looking for slaves, they’re about to meet a world of disappointment.”

“No. Let me fight as well.” She narrowed her eyes. “It’s destiny. I just know it. I have to prove that I’m worth it to the Memoria.”

“Don’t be stupid, kid. You’ve already done that!”

“I’m the village’s protector. I intend to protect it!”

“...Well, if it’s as you say, then the gods should shield you. Maybe you’re the beacon of light we need, if we really do join the fight against Gallahad. Be on your guard.”

“This is what I’m here for,” Odette muttered to myself. “Maybe to make a difference. I guess today we find out.”

\--

Approaching the front gates, Odette saw a gathering of knights on a scale she had never before seen. The vanguard of Gallish soldiers was easily over 100-strong, standing in formation just beyond the gate as a show of power, each still as a statue. 

_ So this is Gallahad... They're so much scarier in person. _ She stood her ground and cautiously greeted them. "...Welcome to our humble village. What is your business here?"

A knight in crimson armor, evidently the vanguard's commander, marched forward with his hands behind his back. "I am Lord Izaviel, a servant of Gallahad. We are not here to negotiate. And we do not intend to destroy your village, although that is not outside the realm of possibility if you do not comply. There are two ways this can end between us." When he reached Odette, she noticed that he towered over her. She was always smaller than her sparring partners, but these foes would not be yielding. "Either we leave this village with  _ one _ of you... or we leave with  _ all of you. _ "

She tightened her glare, ready to draw her blade at a moment's notice. "What, you want to make a collection? One from every town?"

"We are knights, on a very specific assignment, not lowly slavers. The army immediately behind us, however... Well, let's just say that we nobles are tasked with bringing the target to the capital, and they are in charge of getting their hands dirty if things don't go smoothly. I am one short command away from loosing them on your pathetic hamlet."

Eyes ablaze, she unveiled the Memoria and pointed it at him threateningly. "You aren't stepping a foot beyond this gate. Now back off before I have to use this."

"Hmmm..." He stared at her, observing her stance. She clearly knew what she was doing with that blade of hers. "...Where are your parents, little girl?"

"I don't have any. And I don't need any to take you down."

"I see... an orphan who is adept with a sword... perhaps the old man was right after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, girl. You are coming with us." The two armored soldiers behind him brought shackles for her hands and neck. "Drop your sword and submit, and we will leave your village in peace."

"W-what?" She took a fighting stance. "No!"

The first row of knights behind the commander drew their weapons. In response, the rag-tag village guard drew theirs and faced them down. "I don't think so, you metal-faced goons!" taunted their captain, a long katana in hand. "Come on, boys! It's high time we did our damn job."

"Deal with them," the commander ordered his knights. "So, girl, you think yourself some sort of warrior? If that is the case, I challenge you to single combat. I have orders to to deliver you to the capital without any scars, so this will make for an interesting exercise..."

_ Disgusting. Those were slave chains... But why me? Ugh, I don't even wanna think about it. He's a commander, so he's gonna be tough for my first fight. But I can do this. _ "Bring it. Maybe when I send you back to your goons all scarred, you'll think twice before coming back here!"

**Boss: Odette vs Commander Izaviel**

A crowd was still watching the battle unfold from within the village. They cheered her on, but Izaviel forced her guard open with a fierce strike and slashed her along her forearm, forcing the sword out of her hand. 

_ Damn it, damn it! _ She cursed herself, falling on the ground. She turned away towards the crowd, trying to reach her weapon, but something was off. Her arm wouldn't move.  _ Oh, gods, he cut a tendon. What... What do I... _

"His highness will not be pleased, but it's far from an unsightly scar." Izaviel twirled his blade back into position and suspended its tip behind her neck. "Turn around slowly and kneel."

"...Over my dead body."

"That is out of the question." He gestured to his two subordinates, still holding the shackles. "Chain her."

She attempted to crawl away, but felt as her left wrist was seized by cold hands. Her other arm was disabled by the attack from earlier, but as she kept it underneath her body she could feel a tingling sensation. She gradually felt control of her fingers miraculously return to her.  _ Wait... what? I can move my arm again! _ She looked down and saw the wound quickly healing.  _ But no one can heal that fast except for... _ Up in front of her, hidden in the crowd, was Apollo, clutching his wooden staff close to his body. In no time, she had full control again. 

"The less you struggle..." Izaviel said, "the more pleasant this will be. I suggest you stop resisting."

"When I'm dead!" she yelled, clutching the Memoria and striking the soldier who was reaching for her other arm. With the chain around her left arm she pulled in the other knight and pierced his abdomen, disabling him. The shackles were heavy, but she managed to muster the strength to swing them over to Izaviel. They wrapped around his body and fastened, leaving him wide open to attack. Without warning, she closed in and slashed his neck.

"Nngh..." his throat filled with blood. She could hear gargling from within his helmet. "But... how..."

"Friends in high places." She untangled the chains and let him fall to the ground.

"...Such a sad, sad performance, Commander," an old man's voice said. She looked up in horror-- the village guard had been decimated while she was skirmishing with their leader.

The old man was tall and stood with perfect posture. His hair was collected neatly into a ponytail, adding a sort of cold grace to his wrinkled complexion. A bloodied rapier was in his hand, still fresh from a kill. A light trail of blood connected it with the captain's body. Another identical sword was still in its scabbard on his long coat, presumably to be used with his other arm. 

"Poor Izaviel," he said calmly as he walked past his body. "I hope he discovers in the next world that he was killed by the very best." He turned his gaze to Odette. "And here she is. The chosen one."

She trained his sword on him.  _ He took out the captain... wait, none of the knights have blood on their weapons. Did he take out all of them by himself...? _

"I suppose an introduction is in order. I am Yorrick," he said, bowing to her. "One of King Despereaux's four Arcknights. And I'm the one who sent for you. I suppose we've both made mistakes here, today. I didn't have to get the commander involved-- clearly I was enough to handle your little village's army. Izaviel didn't have to die today. Then again... your friends didn't have to either, did they? Hmm?" He faintly smiled at her, keeping the tip of his rapier close to the ground. "You could've just surrendered."

"Piss... off..."

"No can do. This is royal business. It is a time of great wonder and excitement-- his majesty is in search of a bride. A very special bride." He turned to the defenseless townsfolk, some of which had already fled inside their houses. "The fates have foretold of a girl who would wield the sacred blade... one who would emerge before us following a lunar eclipse. These stories do tend to travel, after all."

"You... you knew about the prophecy?"

"Oh, everyone knows about the prophecy," he said with a mocking expression. "At least anyone who's paying attention. And they did say you would be the spitting image of the lost princess..." He walked close to her and reached for her hair. "And by the gods... After all these years." She swung at him, but the strike was deflected with his rapier effortlessly. "Such speed. I don't have a doubt in my mind, now. You're our girl. What is your name, by the way?"

"I am Odette. And I'm the protector of this village. If you lay a finger on any of these townsfolk--"

"I don't care about your lowly village. As protector, I would argue that your best course of action would be to give yourself to us and save them a world of suffering."

"I..."

"Hahaha... You  _ know _ I'm right."

"Shut up! You don't scare me, old man. Come on!" She gripped her sword with both hands.

"You're making a mistake." He suddenly dropped his smile. 

"You should never have come here! Hyah!" At top speed, he charged him.

Yorrick let out a frustrated sigh and unsheathed his other rapier. He sidestepped her attack and, with one swinging motion, he drew an X in her flesh and sent her tumbling to the ground. She coughed but held on tight to her sword. Apollo, still hidden in the crowd, had already begun healing her. As soon as she got to her feet she struck again, prompting him to swipe at her legs. They continued to battle until he grew weary of her and kicked the sword out of her hand. "What manner of enchantment..." Yorrick tilted his head when he saw green sparks emerge from her dissolving wounds. "Friends in high places, you said?"

"The gods chose me. I'm not gonna let them down!"

Yorrick grinned. "No they didn't. And this is no divine magic. I've seen enough of that in my life to know." He pointed his rapier at Odette and turned to his underlings, who were beginning to sift through the knights on standby. "Slavers. Someone in this crowd is watching over her and healing her wounds. Some talented priest of shrine maiden. You know what to do." His unkempt raiders howled and flooded the village. "It could be anyone! Enjoy yourselves out there!"

"You bastard!" Odette rolled out of the way and picked up the Memoria. "They're just innocent people!"

"One of them isn't. So they might as well all be guilty."

"Everyone! Run!"

"Such a selfish girl." They continued their battle, but he continued to talk to her between strikes. "What's the matter? Why do you insist on fighting and putting so many 'innocent people' on the chopping block? Is it because you think you're something special? ...Well, you are. But not where you are right now. Wielding that useless katana." They locked blades. "Submit to Gallahad. To King Despereaux... As queen, you will know power greater than you could possibly comprehend from this meaningless village. Why do you continue to resist? Are you afraid of giving up your body at such a young age?" His gaze shifted to the crowd. He locked eyes with a white haired boy who was trying to escort a little girl to safety. "...Or have you already given it to someone else?"

"You leave him out of this!"

"I  _ knew _ it. That certainly does complicate things. Gentlemen!" he called out to any nearby slavers. "This boy is an obstacle. Kill him. Make sure she sees him die."

"No!" She broke away and stood in front of Apollo, backed into a corner. He hadn't a sword, nor the strength to wield one, but healing magic was at his fingertips and he was ready to defend himself with his staff. "You ready, Apollo?"

"I've got your back, Odette."

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFfEF0ua488 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFfEF0ua488)

"Hahahaha..." Yorrick dragged his rapiers along the ground, emitting a hideous sound and drawing two thin lines of blood across the cobblestone. "I am going to enjoy this."

**Boss: Apollo and Odette vs Arcknight Yorrick**

“What a letdown!” Yorrick exclaimed, not dropping his smile as the battle escalated. “Can you even wield a sword, boy?” He was so far unable to penetrate Apollo’s defenses, but had managed to inflict some superficial cuts on his skin regardless.

Apollo held his ground, but the wound from last night was opening wider from the stress. Yorrick observed as he clutched his stomach in pain. “You… stay away from her…”

“I’m afraid your mere existence interferes with my plans. How can she and his majesty live happily ever after with someone like you getting in the way? Trust me. As soon as you die, all of this will go so much more smoothly for her.”

Odette pushed Apollo behind her and continued to fight. He focused on healing her, managing to sustain her health more quickly than Yorrick could strike, but other slavers began to surround him. Evading them while keeping her safe was quickly becoming an impossible task. She was finding a weakness in the old man’s defenses, however. She soon had an opening straight for his heart. But she heard a scream from behind her.

Weak and beaten, Apollo was seized by the arms. The men surrounding him laughed and pulled at his hair, mocking his appearance and how defenseless he was. The tallest among them, a berserker wielding a mighty axe, stood over him and then drove his knee straight into his stomach. The bandages turned red. Apollo clenched his teeth, trying not to scream again. “Come on, boy! Sing for us!” He kicked him once more, further opening the wound. “You make a pretty lousy boyfriend! Who would ever wanna spend their happily ever after with you?” He continued the beatings before suddenly bending down, whispering into his ear. “Eheheheh… don’t you worry your pretty little head. We’ll take good care of her. When Yorrick’s got his back turned, we’re gonna get our hands aaaaaall over her. She’s gonna know how a  _ real _ man feels.”

“ODETTE!” Apollo suddenly screamed, his vision going blurry. “RUN, NOW! GET OUT OF HERE!”

She approached them with a hateful glare. “You get the hell away from him!” she commanded, pointing he blade at them. Behind her, Yorrick sheathed his two swords and tried to hold back his laughter.

“Not another step, little lass,” said the berserker, pulling out a hunting knife and pointing it at Apollo’s throat. 

“Just leave me behind…” Apollo whimpered. “Save yourself. The world needs you more than it needs me.”

“Shut up, Apollo! _ I  _ need you!”

“No you don’t… You can still make it. You can escape…”

“Drop your sword!” the berserker barked, bringing the knife up to his throat. “Do it!”

“No, Odette! Don’t give up!”

“I… I…” She stared into her own reflection in the Memoria. The image was becoming clouded. “...I can’t lose you too, Apollo. I have to save someone.” 

“Odette…?”

He saw her lower her sword to the ground and fall on her knees. “I’ll… I’ll come with you, Yorrick. Just let him go.”

“No, don’t do this, Odette!”

“I’ll marry the king. Do whatever you want to me. Just leave him alone!”

Yorrick ran his hand through her hair. “You have my word, Odette. I won’t lay a finger on him.” He picked up the shackles around her left arm and properly applied them, chaining up her right wrist and then slowly clamping the collar around her neck. “That’s a good girl.”

“Now… You let him go.”

“But of course. Gentlemen!” The slavers looked up at him. “Firstly, none of  _ you _ made any promises with the girl while my back was turned, did you?”

“Nah,” the berserker said with a grin, “I didn’t say nothing to her.”

“Excellent. Then it’s all in good conscience. Finish the job!” They nodded and began the beating again. Odette screamed and objected until they gagged her and began to drag her away. She struggled against her chains, but her efforts were useless. She could only stare as they started to target his joints, making a game out of snapping his bones, and then beat him to unconsciousness. The berserker readied his axe to behead him, but Yorrick raised his hand. “Oh, please, that’s enough. Don’t waste your effort. He died minutes ago, just look at him!” He was now lying motionless in a puddle of his own blood. “A real shame. He seemed like a decent lad. Let’s head home, gentlemen. We have what we came for.” He personally took Odette’s chains and pulled her back towards the entrance. She struggled and sobbed, eyes fixated on Apollo’s face. The last thing she saw before they blindfolded her was his eye slightly twitching. 

And then everything went black. For the both of them.

\--

Apollo didn’t feel pain when he woke up. He felt nothing at all, save for the blunt warmth of his futon. He found himself staring at the ceiling of his room, blurred behind the 3 AM darkness. It was pouring rain outside. But the thunder was gone.

His body refused to move for a while. He could barely keep his eyes open. It was as if he had been frozen for an eternity. First, he felt his fingers began to twitch, and then he regained access to his elbows. His body was weak from not having been used, but it was healed. The grievous wounds he had suffered were still etched into his mind, but his bones had already been repaired somehow.

_ How… how long was I out? _ He slowly managed to sit up, his eyes still trying to focus. The garden was in ruin. The vases were all shattered, the flowers trampled or uprooted. There had been no attempt to save any of it. With his legs still waking up, he could do nothing but sit there, staring out at the rain. His senses gradually returned to him. He faintly smelled traces of medicine covering his body.  _ They must have submerged me in the stuff… Otherwise I’d be dead. _ Finally, his knees began to bend. He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to his feet. Finally, his memories drifted back into his mind. He aimlessly wandered his room for a moment until he found a wooden sword that had been placed behind his pillow. It was Odette’s lucky bokken, her blue ribbon wrapped around its hilt in memory of her. 

He fell to his knees and wept until the sun came out.

\--

The morning was eerily quiet. Apollo was too ashamed of himself to show his face in the village, but he looked down at it from the old training ground by the temple. Many of the buildings were being rebuilt. Some of those that hadn't already been torn down were charred beyond repair. Near the front gate, he saw some other boys vigorously training with bokken of their own. There was no one left in the village to teach them, so they were attempting to teach themselves. 

When he stepped back inside the temple, he was spotted by one of the shrine maidens, who reacted with shock at the sight of him on his feet. She pulled him further inside and called out to the others. He felt like fainting when he realized something about the temple workers-- many of them were missing. Taken away when Yorrick flooded the streets with raiders. 

"Great shinshoku..." the maiden said, knocking on her door, "Are you there? Apollo is awake."

They could hear a weak voice reply to them, "Come in, Apollo." He slid open the door and sat beside the old woman.

"Gran-Gran..." He found it impossible to look at her in the eye. 

She looked as if she had aged another ten long years since he last saw her. "Apollo... I had once thought that, if I were to die from heartbreak, it would be a quick death. I would collapse on the ground out of shock, and then fade away in an instant. But I was wrong."

"I'm so... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't you dare apologize. None of this was your fault." She picked up a cup of tea, which shook in her hand and nearly toppled. Apollo fastened his hands around hers, stabilizing it. "...I did this to her. I brought this terrible fate upon her. I could understand if you were to hate me for the rest of your life."

"Don't say that, Gran-Gran. You..." He wiped a tear out of his eye. "...were the best teacher we ever could've had."

"And what has that gotten us? There was some wretched prophecy. And I could have done everything in my power to avoid it. But I ran straight for it. And in doing so I have not produced a savior. Only a victim of my ambitions. I have cast death and destruction upon our village. I am a disgrace of a shinshoku."

“You’re  _ not _ a disgrace. You had no idea this would happen. None of us did.”

“Your words are kind, but I’m afraid it is too late for me.”

"...How long was I out?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Four long months. You were in a coma. We slowly fixed your wounds, but you wouldn't wake up. I was afraid I would lose you, too.” She placed a weak hand on his cheek. “I’m so glad I didn’t. Not all is lost.”

He looked to the side. “...Listen, Gran-Gran. I know I’m the last one in the village who can fight, but… I don’t think I could ever be your guardian.”

“Apollo…”

“You saw how I froze up in the final duel. I’m not strong enough to protect you. But Odette is. And she’s the chosen one.”

“Please, no more about that prophecy...“

“I’m sorry. But I… I need her.”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHtvpOTDu2Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHtvpOTDu2Q)

She nodded. “I know you do. She needs you, too. More than ever. I’m not going to ask you to stay in the village… I may be old, but with the last of my strength I can still watch over the boys as they train.” She shakily rose to her feet and walked to the far side of the room. The Memoria was waiting on a stand, and although its blade was cleaned of blood, its shining blade was tainted. He could no longer see his reflection in it. “...But I now need you to wield the Memoria in her stead.”

“Gran-Gran?”

“You love her, do you not?”

“With all my heart.”

“Then you must find her, Apollo, wherever she is… and return this to her. It will take time. Months. Perhaps even years...“

“I’ll bring her home. You can count on it. It’ll be just like how it used to be.”

The shinshoku shook her head. “I’m afraid I don’t have much time left. It’s likely I won’t be here by the time you return. Forget me if you must in order to succeed, but when you venture out into the world… never,  _ ever _ forget her. You need her just as much as she needs you. And no distance between you can change that. It is time to fulfil your duty as her protector.” She placed the Memoria in his hands. He held it gingerly, just like he had held his very first bokken. “Great Memoria… please, guide this boy to the maiden you have chosen.” 

There was still a long bandage around his right forearm. It was spotless, as the wound under it was already healed. He slowly unwrapped it and covered the Memoria’s blade with it. “...Until it’s ready.”

“There is somewhere you must go before your journey can truly begin. The day Odette was abducted, her horror and suffering was channeled through the blade. It has been violated. But there exists an eternal flame capable of purifying it, restoring it to its original form. It is known as the prism forge.”

“I suppose that’s where I’m headed first, then. Do you know where it is?”

“I do not. But I know someone who does…” She appeared to be lost in thought. “Chieftain Koji, overseer of Skadi Village. The Skadians are hidden somewhere in the great forest. You must speak with the chieftain. Pray the degeneration has not taken his mind beyond the brink… He will know where the flame is located. He has seen it himself, after all. Dip the Memoria into the flame and be patient. Once it has been restored, that is when you must find Odette and deliver it to her. And please… bring her home.”

He placed the sword to his side and hugged her. “I love you, Gran-Gran. I’ll save her. I promise.”

She felt tears on her shoulder. “A promise from you is more powerful than any destiny.”

_ That very morning, Apollo strapped the shrouded sword to his back and left the building in silence. He passed the front gate with his staff in hand and only a faint idea of where to go. And for months he traveled, slowly making his way to the great forest, trying to help anyone he met along the way. But his memory began to fade as he wandered. Soon he could hardly recall her name, only that he desperately needed to find her. _

_ And that was when he met Areku... _

 

...

 

_ Hey. _

 

_ Hey! Apollo! Come on, man! _

He heard thunder once more. Slowly, Apollo opened his eyes. They were just outside the waterfall, and night had fallen. Kazane, the witch he had fought in the labyrinth, was safe and sound. Asleep, next to her younger brother.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Areku asked, standing right above him. "...What? What are you giving me that look for?"

"I... I remember."

"Eh? Remember what?"

Apollo picked up the Memoria and stared down at it. His reflection was clear as day. "Everything."

\--

Rey stayed up later into the night, sitting next to the foot of the waterfall with his feet in the plunge pool. Once the others were asleep, he decided to bathe himself after being covered in soot and sweat during their previous battle with Kazane.

_ After all this time... Shirane's sister was alive, and she was right here. _ He lifted his eyes to the labyrinth's entrance.  _ Hidden right in front of us. If Apollo hadn't stepped in, we would've killed her... or she would've killed us. That sword of his somehow turned her back to normal. And to think, we assumed there was no returning from such a state. _ He shook out his drenched hair and wiped the water from his eyes.

\--

"Pssst... Hey!" Areku spoke in a hushed voice. "Apollo!"

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep."

"Come on, you slept for like six hours after that big fight."

"I've got a lot on my mind, okay?"

"This is important."

"...Alright." Apollo sat up. "What is it, Areku?"

Areku sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. The moon was full above them. "You remember what they told us when we walked into Skadi Village? Now that we've seen it, they aren't gonna let us leave. They're worried we'll get caught and spill the beans on where it is."

"I... I'm aware."

"Problem is, I've still gotta get to Mikaboshi, remember?"

"Yes, we did agree on that."

"Besides... You got to use that prism forge you were looking for, right? And now you remember everything?"

"Yeah..."  _ There's no way I'll find her if I'm trapped in Skadian territory, that's for sure. _

"Well, I'm gonna make a run around the camp and make sure everyone's asleep, and then... well, I guess this is where we part ways. Can you cover for me? When everyone wakes up tomorrow and they find out I've deserted, can you promise me you won't tell them where I'm going? I don't want them on my trail."

"If that's the case, why'd you wake me up in the first place? You could've snuck past me."

"I... I wanted to say goodbye. And thanks. For everything."

"Areku..."

"Well, I... I said it. And I need your word that you won't say a thing to Shirane."

"Only if you tell me why you're headed up north. After all this time, you’ve never told me."

"...Fine." Areku sniffed at the wind. "They've got my brother."

"The Mikaboshijin abducted him?"

"I don't know the details. But I woke up one night to the sound of a kinshi screeching, followed by the roar of some wyvern. I ran outside and there was a big scuffle, and when the dust settled my little brother was missing. Whoever took him is masking his scent. All I can know for sure is that he's in Mikaboshi, and he's alive. I needed you guys to help me get past the great forest, and we're close enough now to the border that I could take off tonight and be out by morning."

“I’m so sorry, Areku. I had no idea.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’d be a corpse in a ditch with two broken legs if it weren’t for you. I’m surprised you wanted to know.”

“I guess you could say I know what it’s like to lose someone.”

“There someone you’re looking for, too?”

“...Yeah. Someone I really care about. I can’t believe I ever forgot her name… The past month still feels like a blur. I’ve got my past back, at least. It’s a start.”

“Some girlfriend of yours? What’s her name? Maybe I might be able to sniff her out and get back to you once I’ve found my brother.”

“Her name is Odette. She has black hair, and, well… She’s the most beautiful girl you’ll ever see. Brave, too, and strong… smart... But she’s far away from here. I wouldn’t get your hopes up for tracking her down in Mikaboshi. Don’t worry, though. I’ll find her someday.”

Areku saluted to him. “I don’t have a doubt in my mind you will. It’s been an honor, but the night isn’t getting any younger.”

"I'm not gonna stop you."

"You're the best, Apollo."

"Funny thing, I guess I’m in the same boat you're in."

"Wanna run away together, then?"

Apollo fell silent. He looked around camp. "I helped them with the witch, and they helped me reach the prism forge. So I guess our deal's complete."

Areku frowned at his expression. "What's wrong?"

"It just feels wrong to leave them now, for some reason. Taylor still has friends in Gallahad's clutches. I'll bet Rey is wondering how I managed to restore a witch's memories. And the chieftain…”

“But what about Odette?”

“I know. I made a promise to bring her home.” Apollo stood up. “Maybe it’s best I…” All of a sudden, the two of them heard rustling in the bushes across camp. Someone else was awake. “Sssh. I don’t think they were close enough to hear us.”

Tori wandered into their area, holding a blanket around her torso. She flinched at the sight of them.

“Oh, Tori.” Apollo put his hands behind his back. “Having trouble sleeping again?”

“I wanted to talk to Kazane, but she’s already asleep. So is everyone else, it seems. What are you two up to?”

“Just talking,” Areku quickly said. 

“I was telling him about my past,” added Apollo, not exactly lying.

“Yes, speaking of that…” Tori sat down beside their campfire. “I’d like to talk to you about something. Apollo."

He shrugged to Areku and then sat down next to her. “What’s on your mind?”

“The sword… it’s called the Memoria, right? That’s what the forge called it?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll admit that I was a little skeptical when you said that it could restore someone’s mind, but when I saw you save that witch… It was amazing. And you’re sure it doesn’t have any connection to the weapons used by the champions?”

“No relation at all. It’s not meant to be a tool of war. Why do you ask?”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mowxn3woS50

“Well… it’s about the chieftain. I’m sure you’re well aware of Skadi’s policy on outsiders. We attacked Yggdrasillians who were only seeking shelter. We’ve trapped and killed countless samurai in the forest over the last decade… And I’m ashamed to say it, but we’ve even resorted to torture and kidnapping. Enemy soldiers as well as innocent civilians. It’s a policy Prince Rey has been fighting for years, but his demands for change have fallen on deaf ears. Chief Koji simply refuses to listen to him, despite Rey being his last living relative.”

“We’ve proven that we can stand up to witches, and even free them from whatever spell Gallahad has placed on them. Maybe the chieftain will finally think of him as a worthy heir?”

“I’d certainly like to wish that, but I’m afraid that just isn’t how the chieftain is. He’s stubborn beyond reason, and cruel to anyone not from the village. And he’s practically imprisoned everyone who has seen it, forbidding us from leaving the forest. I know it’s for our safety, but… I just can’t shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong with him. When I was a little girl, before this dreadful war swept across the land, we used to visit Gallahad every year. Chief Koji and King Despereaux were once the best of friends, even more so when they were young men. They, along with Exalt Athena and Emperor Zouken, once saved the world from the first dragons. We used to dance in the streets of Lassiae, the Gallish capital, with the valkyries and the samurai watching and protecting us. I remember it vividly. The very last time I set foot in Gallahad. Only a year before the war broke out. We had no idea what was about to happen… I was nine years old. And I saw a young woman in bright golden armor. One of Despereaux’s finest knights, so I had heard. We talked, and we laughed, and we danced together. I remember that her name was Arturia. I know that much. She was like some sort of real life hero to me… I even caught a glimpse of the King himself. But he looked sad, for some reason.” Her eyes wandered to Apollo. “Like he was trying to remember something.”

“And then, just a year later, he invaded?”

“As the reports go, it was actually Yggdrasillia that had initiated the conflict. The first phase of the war was a crusade ordained by Exalt Athena herself against the empire of Mikaboshi. To this day, no one is quite sure why. But at the same time, Gallahad had just sent kidnappers to the borders to enslave anyone who couldn’t fight back, and that very same week Mikaboshi had begun conquering Skadian territory. That isn’t even enough time for messengers to carry on the declaration of war. None of it adds up. Koji, Athena, Zouken, Despereaux… they changed overnight. I still can’t figure out why. And no one will listen to me when I say that this isn’t normal. This isn’t  _ natural _ .”

Apollo stared into the campfire. “War’s illogical. Sometimes… bad things just happen. There may not  _ be _ a reason, Tori.”

“I can’t accept that.” She suddenly stood up. “...I’ve decided that I’m going to confront the chieftain. Even if he punishes me for questioning him.”

“Confront him?”

“He’s the only one who might know how or why this war started. Why so many people have to die. What happened between him and the other three! ...But I can’t do it alone. The chieftain just isn’t in his right mind. He hasn’t been for a very long time. I thought it would be hopeless to try to reason with him, but the Memoria... “ Apollo shifted his gaze to the blade, whose steel edge was reflecting the fire’s orange light. “...I know it’s a dangerous thing to ask of you, and I have no right to ask for your help. But if we could only get him to see his reflection in its blade… He might come back to us. We might finally be able to end this nightmare. Or at least find some answers.”

“I honestly don’t think this is the same as a witch’s curse--”

“But it’s worth a try, isn’t it?!” Her expression was tense.

Apollo shut his eyes.  _ But if I go back to Skadi, I may never get another opportunity to escape. Every day I spend in this forest is a day she might be spending with… him. It’s already been over five months... _ The idea of Odette anywhere near the Gallish king made him shudder.  _ But what if Tori’s right? Is this what the Memoria was meant to do? If she’s wrong, I might be trapped here forever. _ He turned to Areku, who was still leaning against a tree. He understood what was going through his mind. “Tori…” He picked up the Memoria and took another look at himself in the blade's reflection. “...I think you might be right. I’ll give it a shot.”

She sighed with relief. “Thank you so much. This could save Skadi if my hunch is correct.” She yawned and stepped away for their campsite. “I think I can rest easy now. You two get a good night’s sleep, okay?”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcfnt37J1nQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcfnt37J1nQ)

Apollo and Areku looked at each other. “...Yeah, sure,” they said. She nodded and went back the way she came.

The two of them were alone again, their campfire dying down. “Look, Apollo…” Areku scratched his head.

Without warning, Apollo hugged him and held him tight. “Don’t worry about me. I’m gonna find Odette. But I feel like this is what she would want me to do. And if I’m wrong… then I’m wrong. But that’s my problem.” He broke away and put a hand on Areku’s shoulder. “I’ll cover for you. Get going.”

“So you’re sticking around after all. I think you're gonna be the one I miss the most.” He took his fox form and lifted his nose to the wind. “See you around.” With a quick dash, he disappeared into the brush.

\--

_ Skadi Village. _

The chieftain sat cross-legged in the dimly lit throne room, awake early in the morning as usual. Kagiri, his retainer, entered and shut the doors behind him. "...Good morning, my lord."

Koji grunted, his eyes shut as if in tight concentration. "Any news of my grandson's endeavors?"

"I'm afraid we have heard nothing of him since his departure. It has been two days, now."

"I may be old, Kagiri, but you don't have to tell me when two days have passed."

"My apologies, my lord... I was simply pondering the idea of sending the dread fighters to his aid. In the best case scenario, they'll merely be tasked with bringing him home after a successful hunt. But if the witch is as powerful as they say, Lord Rey may require their help."

The chieftain scratched his beard. "Have you any faith in your prince?"

"I understand that Gallish living weapons are not to be taken lightly, my lord."

"...You may be right. Send the royal guard to the waterfall."

"It shall be done." Kagiri briskly left the throne room. When outside, he looked down upon the rest of the village. Some of the children were already playing. He leapt down to the barracks, issued the order to his shinobi, and saw them off. Once he was alone in their small headquarters, he walked to the very back and let a large, dark-feathered bird of prey out of its cage. He began to write a note...

_ The village is defenseless. It's finally time. _


End file.
